Evolved Of The Dead
by songoku2006
Summary: The end has come with the dead coming back to life. However, this is only a prelude to a much more evil threat in the shadows. By mistake, one unlucky teenager will gain the power to help save Humanity or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own High school of the Dead, Prototype along with any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter one-The new Prototype

At a Japanese school, the screams of people filled the air. Mass panic settled in, the reason for it. The dead had come back to life and were trying to eat the living.

In one of the hallways two teens were sneaking around quietly. They both were the same age, but were different.

One of them was pink-haired girl with twin tails. She had on the Fujimi High School's uniform.

"Let's keep moving quietly," muttered Saya to the other student.

The other student was male, overweight and wearing glasses. He was carrying a modified nail gun for a weapon.

"Okay Takagi-san," replied Kohta quietly while keeping a look out for more of them.

So far, there luck has been good. Considering most of their classmates and teachers are in the process of dying or worse. It has been pandemonium so far.

They started walking as quietly as they could; Saya discovered they hunt by sound.

*Crunch*

Both of the teens stiffened at hearing this. It almost sounded something being crushed, but what? So far the ones causing this only chewed not crush.

Slowly they looked to see something new.

"What in the hell is that?!" asked Kohta at seeing the thing.

It looked like walking blood red monster. It was roughly human in appearance, but both of its arms were only two tendrils that glowed orange.

What caused the crunch-like noise was at its feet. It had two dead bodies there; they couldn't tell if they were alive or dead before it attacked them.

"I don't know Hirano, but we better get out of here," muttered Saya, motioning to go the other direction.

Kohta nodded and started to move with Saya. Suddenly it looked at them.

"Oh shit!" said Kohta clearly scared at this.

It reached out with one of its arms.

"DUCK!" cried out Saya, now ducking.

Kohta tried to duck, but it caught him.

"Let go of me!" he ordered in fright.

It tightened its grip on the teen. Frantically, Kohta started shooting at it. Sadly the nails didn't do anything.

"Arg," Kohta grunted in pain, it tighten its grip on him forcing him to drop his weapon.

Saya could only look on in fear at this.

"What is that thing," muttered the pink-haired girl fearfully.

She never had seen a creature like this. This monster was even more dangerous than them!

Saya slowly backed away while getting up from the floor. Kohta could see her leaving.

"I'm sorry," replied Saya, now running away from this.

Kohta felt a little betrayed, but can understand. This thing was stronger than them.

"AHHHH!" he suddenly screamed in pain.

These things tendrils started tearing into his flesh. Suddenly he felt like his whole body was on fire.

'What's it doing?! I'm…burning up,' thought the teen with pain.

This almost felt like he was being torn up from the inside, he blacked out from the pain. While this going on, the creature started to struggle. It was now shrinking and looked like it was dying.

Suddenly a part of it broke off and the part that broke off went on to Kohta's body, which started to convulse. Rest of the creature just died.

Suddenly various tendrils came out all over Kohta's body. What was happening to Kohta's body is, that he infected with a virus.

Even though his body could handle the virus, there still were had various health problems stopping it from unleashing its full power. Like him being overweight for one. It would take too long to fix it by itself.

Two of them walked toward Kohta with the intent to eat him. Kohta's body sensed them coming and reacted.

*Zip*

It grabbed them and consumed them. There was a similar virus that those were carrying; it wasn't anything to worry about.

It suddenly realized that was the answer. Even those two didn't have much biomass. They could help it with rebuilding body, so there was only one thing to do.

Get a lot more of them.

Suddenly various tendrils erupted from Kohta's body, looking for more biomass to consume.

(At hallway close-by)

Two teen girls were running hand in hand. One was a little shorter than her friend, but buster. She had brown hair in a pigtail with green eyes.

The other girl had her black hair in a bun with brown eyes. They both had on the schools uniform.

They were about to go outside, but took a detour, which so far that had saved them.

"We're going to make it Misuzu," said Toshimi Niki to her friend Misuzu Ichijou.

"Yep, we'll be friends forever," replied Misuzu while running with her friend.

Suddenly turning at a corner, one of them grabbed Toshimi at from the side.

"Ahh, help me Misuzu!" cried out Toshimi trying to get away from her attacker.

Suddenly Misuzu started trying to let go of her friend's hand.

"Let go of me now!" Misuzu ordered with steel about to kick her friend.

Toshimi looked shocked and sad at this. Unknown to the girls, her attacker wasn't biting her. Something was holding its head back. Toshimi let go of her friends hand when suddenly.

"Ahh!" she cried out in fear, something was pulling her back.

With so much force, she was flying backwards. Misuzu looked shocked at the turn of events, but suddenly stiffened. Three pairs of hands grabbed her from behind.

A group of them started to eat their catch.

"AHHH!" was all that Toshimi could say.

Her own friend betrayed her and now. She was being dragged off to somewhere else, with a far worse fate in store.

*Thud*

Suddenly the girl landed on the ground.

"Ouch," Toshimi whimpered at the landing while rubbing her butt.

Suddenly she shivered in disgust, those things arms broke off and were still holding her. Franticly she peeled them off.

She sighed and started looking around for a clue to where she went to, it looked safe so far. She relaxed at this.

*Rip*

*Crunch*

Those two noises made Toshimi stiffened in fear. They came from directly behind her, slowly she looked behind.

"Ahh!" she screamed at seeing a mass of tendrils moving around a human-like body.

All around its body were blood splatters and various torn clothes. Toshimi slowly backed away from the thing.

It suddenly straighten up, Toshimi froze in fear. The thing started to look more human. Toshimi could only look lost at seeing it have their school uniform.

He seemed a little taller than her and has spiky black hair. He also looked to be in great shape with sharp features with a pair of glasses.

She stiffened at seeing him stir.

"W-what happened?" he muttered while rubbing his head.

From what he remember last, he was about to die from that monster trying to kill him. Kohta looked to see, a girl looking at him in fear.

He looked behind him to see if one of them was behind him. There didn't seem to be anyone behind, he scratched his head. The scared girl stood up, but kept an eye on him.

"Um what's wrong?" asked a confused Kohta at the girls act.

Slowly Toshimi stepped back guarded.

"Y-You," she answered fearfully.

Kohta sweat dropped at the answer.

"Huh, why is that? I'm not going to hurt you," Kohta said completely confused while holding out his hands peacefully.

Toshimi relaxed a little, but still on guard. Suddenly she pointed behind Kohta.

"It's them!" she cried out in fear.

Kohta turned around to see about three of them advancing toward them.

"Shit," he muttered, he didn't have his weapon.

Acting quickly, he found it close-by. He reached for it and fired at them.

*Thud*

"Perfect shot," Kohta said with hitting all three of his targets.

He checked on how many nails were left, not to many left.

"Dammit, I need more ammo," he muttered with rage.

To make matters worse, Takagi had his spare ammo.

"Excuse me, but what we do now?" Toshimi asked hesitantly to the boy.

Kohta looked Toshimi, it seemed she calmed down.

"I don't know. Earlier Takagi-san and me were thinking about going to the teacher's office," Kohta replied unsure.

Toshimi hummed in thought while rubbing her chin.

"Why were you going there?" she asked the teen.

"We thought, there might be something there we could use. Sadly, I don't know what to do right now. If only I could find her or a person who could drive," replied Kohta.

Suddenly he felt where to go, he looked in that direction. Toshimi looked confused at the change.

"You know where to go?" she asked reserved.

After one betrayal, she wasn't going too caught off guard again.

"I think so, but isn't that close to the parking lot?" he asked while pointing in the direction of his feeling.

The pigtailed girl looked at where he was pointing. It looked it that was the direction for it.

"I think so, maybe there might be someone there?" Toshimi replied confused.

Kohta had the same feeling again, only it felt like they moved.

'Whatever this feeling is, I'm going to follow it!' thought the gun otaku with steel.

This wasn't the time to be just standing around doing nothing. Not with this school being overrun with walking corpses.

"Okay, let's get moving," replied Kohta toward the girl.

Toshimi only nodded and they started moving to the place. Both of them kept an eye out for any of them. However Kohta started to notice something different about him.

'Why is everything smaller or something like that? I mean, it feels like I'm in better shape?' thought the teen with confusion.

He felt like he could run a race and more.

"Hey, don't move so fast," Toshimi said with a huff.

"Huh?" asked Kohta lost at hearing the complaint.

He then noticed he was walking a bit fast.

"Sorry, I didn't notice," he apologized while walking slower.

Toshimi raised an eyebrow. Even though she wasn't out of shape, but seemed that. This guy was pretty athletic. That's what it looked like, also what was up with those tendrils earlier?

"Anyway, what's your name?" Toshimi asked curiously.

She never did see the guy before, but felt like she had seen him before.

"I'm Hirano Kohta," he replied.

Toshimi's eyes widened in shock, she knows about Kohta. She had seen him before, but he wasn't this…thin.

"What's with the look?" Kohta asked while looking at the shocked girl.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry. I got lost there for a second. I guess, I better introduce myself, I'm Niki Toshimi," she replied hastily.

Kohta only nodded and went back to looking ahead. Toshimi could only think about this change. Suddenly they heard a noise and what sounded like shouting.

"Great," muttered Kohta.

"What's wrong?" asked Toshimi confused.

"That noise that we heard just now. I bet a group of them, will be hitting there," Kohta answered.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Sorry, they hunt by sound," Kohta answered.

Toshimi nodded in understanding, if those…things hunt by sound. Then whoever is there, will be in trouble. Along with it, there chance of getting a ride.

"We need to run over there!" Toshimi replied hastily while getting ready to run.

"Okay," Kohta replied with a nod.

The two started to run franticly at toward the parking lot. Toshimi saw a door.

"This way!" she said while running at it.

Kohta nodded in understanding. It was a risk, but could save them. This almost was straight line to the parking lot. They both went through the door and starting running out side.

Luckily for them, groups of them were too far away to catch them.

Toshimi could now see that, Kohta was starting to out run her.

"D-don't leave me!" cried out Toshimi with fear.

Kohta snapped out of it and slowed down.

'What's going on, I'm so much faster and that wasn't me at full speed!' thought the teenager with shock.

The pigtailed girl caught up to him. It was then they saw a group of people running toward a bus.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?!" cried out Toshimi with fear.

It looked like a good piece off and sadly. They wouldn't make it in time.

Suddenly Kohta came up a crazy idea.

He moved ahead of Toshimi.

"Huh, what are you doing Hirano-san?" she asked confused.

"You get on my back and I'll carry you," he replied stopping ahead of the pigtailed girl.

"WHAT?!" she cried out while stopping.

"I'm not sure about it, but for some strange reason. I fell like, I can move faster than before. So maybe I could carry you there," Kohta answered nervously.

This was an intimate moment with a pretty girl, but under the conditions. This was needed; also he's been getting tried. It was slow, but it was getting stronger.

"Oh okay, but don't get any ideas," replied a nervous Toshimi while getting on Kohta's back.

Kohta nodded and felt the girl get on his back. He tried very hard, not to notice the girl's breasts that were pressing into his back. He shook his head and started running with everything he had.

'Amazing, I was never this fast before! Not to mention, Niki-san is so light!' thought Kohta in amazement.

Toshimi held on with everything she had.

'What is this guy?! I never knew anyone could run this fast!' thought the pigtailed girl in shock.

For what she could see, they were making good time. Also, it seemed that his steps were leaving impressions on the ground.

At the bus, a young blonde woman with a torn dress had now opened the door to the bus.

"Hurry everyone!" cried out Shizuka to the group.

They hurried into the bus, but one girl noticed something. She had long violet hair and welded a bokken.

"Isn't that someone coming?" asked Saeko at seeing two people running at them.

An older man looked to see Kohta running at them. He had on a casual suit and glasses. His group had showed up about the same time as Shizuka's group.

There was some tension between the two groups, but no one was fighting yet.

"Your right Busujima-san, sadly we don't have the time," replied Shido with a sad tone while getting on the bus.

A long haired girl growled at his choice. Even Saeko looked a little mad at his statement, but it seemed the right choice. Various corpses were walking slowly at them.

Saeko looked at two one last time sadly, but suddenly her eyes widened in shock.

"We may be able to wait for them!" Saeko cried out to the group.

Curiously Shizuka looked and also became shocked.

"My, I didn't know anyone could run that fast," the blond replied in wonder.

Everyone else looked at the two and become shocked. They could see that they were almost there.

Suddenly Saeko hopped on to the bus and looked at the two.

"PLEASE HURRY, WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE!" she yelled at the two.

Saeko saw Kohta nodded in reply and seemed like, he increased his speed. It also looked like a strange orange-reddish glow came from the guy.

Saeko rushed to find a seat, best to get out of there way.

"We're almost there Niki-san," Kohta said to his passenger.

Toshimi only nodded, still trying to hang on. Suddenly Kohta slowed down, but couldn't stop in time without hitting the bus. Deciding on course of action, he tried to stop with a lot more force.

"It's going to be a rough stop Niki-san," Kohta warned the girl.

Toshimi only braced herself for the landing.

*Screech*

Kohta was able to stop by the bus without hitting it. Toshimi was shaken up, but okay from the sudden stop.

Watching this with unbridled curiously was Shido.

'Hmm, how every _interesting_, there aren't many that can do that. Not to mention, that boy looks familiar,' thought Shido at the site.

Suddenly Kohta got into the bus.

"Okay, we're here! Now let's get the hell out of here!" Kohta cried out, now in the bus with the shaken girl on his back.

Shizuka nodded and closed the door. Kohta moved to where Toshimi could get off, which she did thankfully. They were almost knocked to their feet by the buses sudden exertion.

They were able to stay standing, but Kohta almost passed out.

"Hirano-san, are you okay?!" asked Toshimi while trying to help the teen to stay standing.

Kohta started to take some deep breaths. "I'm not sure, I'm so tired," he answered weakly.

"Let's get you into a seat," replied Toshimi, helping him to one.

"Thank you," he thanked the pigtailed girl.

While this was going on, Saya looked shocked at hearing that Kohta survived.

'What the hell, that's fatty, but how is that possible?! I'm sure he was dead, if so. How did he survive and get so much thinner!' thought Saya while looking at the pair.

She wasn't the only one looking shocked at hearing this. The students who knew about the gun otaku were shocked, especially Shido.

'That's Hirano! How can that be, he wasn't like this before. So what changed him?' thought the teacher at the information.

'However, this might be an advantage though,' thought Shido with a hidden smirk at the possibilities.

He has to play it safe with him. He might still have grudge from that beating that he let happen.

Toshimi kept on helping her savior to a seat, despite the buses consent rocking. Now in a seat, Kohta fell asleep instantly.

Toshimi let out a sigh of relief at seeing him safe and also slump in her own seat, exhausted from everything that happened, the dead coming back to life while trying to eat them. Then the icing on the cake, her own best friend betraying her at school before whatever had saved her.

She felt so lost at what to do now.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked a compassionate Saeko while looking over the seat at them.

Toshimi started to tear up. "I…I don't know! With everything going on, I'm so damn lost! It's almost like a nightmare that won't end! What are those…monsters, where do they come from?!"

Saeko give the disturbed girl a hug, after moving close to her. Toshimi stiffened a little at the hug, but returned it at full force.

"Why did this have to happen, why dammit?!" cried out Toshimi pouring out her heart to the taller girl.

Saeko only let the girl cry her heart out, not knowing what else to do. They didn't have any answers to those questions, only that there lives are going to get harder from now on.

To be continued.

A/N any comments or reviews most welcomed, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own High school of the Dead, Prototype along with any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter two-The lurking Shadows

(On a roof near Fujimi school)

A lone man was watching the school bus leaving the school with binoculars. He was wearing simple clothing that carried various pouches. It was hard to tell what his face looked like. He had a hood and mask on.

'Hmm…no sign of the target, it most have gotten axed,' he thought and looked around everywhere again for his target.

It wasn't hard to miss, a tendril monster that destroyed anything in its path. So far it hasn't shown up. After his observation, he came to a different realization.

'This is not good. With the state of everything happening, it would better to work on getting the essentials,' thought the man on what to do now.

He was no fool to think any form of currently would be useful during this outbreak. It would take everything just for the governments to survive this.

'Time to finish this job and get to work on surviving,' thought the man while getting his specialized cellphone.

After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Were you able to find your target Loki?" asked a calm male voice on the phone.

"I did find it for a while, but it now seems to have been killed," Loki answered.

"What make you say that?"

"I saw it in action. The only way for it not to show itself, is someone was able to kill it."

"Your right, I doubt it would stay hidden. Have you seen anything else strange?"

Loki thought back to see a group escape the school on the bus. That teenager did run faster than possible. Not even a marathon runner could run that fast while carrying a person.

"I did see a teenager run faster then possible while carrying a female on his back," Loki replied back.

He could hear the person hum at this information.

"What did he look like?"

"About seventeen, black hair, Japanese, and wearing glasses. He left on a school bus," Loki describing Kohta.

"Excellent, now as for your payment," replied the man.

"Don't bother paying me," Loki said simply.

"Oh and whys that?"

"With the current conditions, money won't be of any use. So, I would rather not bother with it," he answered simply.

"Hmm you're very smart," he praised.

Loki only kept quiet.

"Not to mention professional, I would to keep your services if possible."

"It might be possible, but what can you offer me?"

"How about ammunition and MRES for starters," his employer replied.

"You have my attention."

"Also, some information about _certain_ _things_ that might happen in the future, I'm sure you would like to prepare for them."

"That sounds reasonable enough for me," Loki answered.

"Good, I'll have some of my staff deliver your goods later. Please try to alive during this rough time."

"Same to you," Loki replied back.

Loki hanged up the cellphone and started walking toward the exit.

'I better be quieter from now on. It seems those walking corpses can hear. So if I'm quiet enough, they won't be a problem. Strange person that hired me though, I wonder why he would give those things so easily? Better not think about it, as long he gives them to me. I'm good,' thought the mercenary on his next move.

He just left the roof quietly.

(The school bus)

"Now let's not forget our pride as Fujimi survivors," Shido said to a group of students.

The students that he was talking to had glazed look in their eyes, from what the man was saying.

Toshimi watched this, but didn't feel comfortable at all. She felt like it was some kind of freaky cult being formed. She shivered at the thought.

The pigtailed girl looked to the front with a sigh. So far there wasn't much to do; they were in a traffic jam. Not to mention, Kohta still was asleep. Even with that rucks that happened earlier.

(Flashback)

"Rei, what a minute!" cried out a black-haired teenager.

The lite brown-haired girl with red-orange eyes and wielded a makeshift spear glared at Takashi.

"I'm not staying and that's final! I'm tired of being around that guy!" Rei replied, now jumping out of the bus.

Takashi went after the girl.

"Wait a minute, just bear with it for a little while…!"

Suddenly an out of control bus came at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Takashi yelled while moving toward Rei.

*BOOM*

Thankfully they weren't hurt, but they couldn't get back to the bus. A wall of flames stopped them, along with 'them' walking toward while burning.

"You two alright?!" asked Saeko to the two.

"We're okay, but we can't get back," Takashi replied back.

"Where do you want to meet up at?" asked Saeko, staying away from flames.

"At the eastern police station!" yelled Takashi.

"What time?"

"Five. If not today, then tomorrow at the same time," said Takashi while helping Rei.

Takashi and Rei left the area. Saeko hopped back into the bus.

"Nurse Marikawa, we can't go this way anymore," Saeko said safely in the bus.

"Okay, I'll back up and go a different route," replied the school nurse, doing that.

While this was going one, Toshimi could see that Kohta slept through the whole thing.

(Flashback's end)

"Man, you think he could sleep though a war," a feminine voice replied flatly.

Toshimi looked to see Saya looking at Kohta flatly. Toshimi sweat dropped at the statement. She could now see Saeko watching this silently.

"You're sure that this is Hirano?" asked Saya while looking at Toshimi.

She scratched her head. "I'm not totally sure, but that what he called himself."

"You two sound so unsure if this is Hirano-san? Why is that?" asked Saeko at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"The last time I saw him, he wasn't this thin," replied Saya still looking at the sleeping teen.

"People do change with time," said Saeko still confused.

"True, but not in an hour," replied Saya with steel at the taller girl.

Saeko's eyes widened. "You saying that, he didn't look like this earlier today?!" asked the girl.

Saya nodded. "Right, what ever happened to him? It changed him drastically."

Saya started to rub her chin in thought. She then looked at Toshimi.

"Can you move?" she asked.

Toshimi nodded and got out of the way. She now stood by Saeko.

Saya walked closer to Kohta, getting a better like at him.

"How well do you know Hirano-san, miss?" asked Saeko at the shorter girl.

"I don't really know him. I've only seen him at school before," Toshimi answered.

"So we have no answers to this change," Saeko muttered while rubbing her chin.

"I'm Niki Toshimi by the way and thanks for earlier," Toshimi greeted with a bow at Saeko.

"Nice to meet you _for_ _real_ this time Niki-san, I'm Busujima Saeko," replied Saeko teased with a soft smile.

Toshimi laughed sheepish, remembering she did cry on the girl.

"AHHH, WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Saya with shock.

Both Toshimi and Saeko looked at Saya worried. Saya jumped back scared at something, she landed on her butt.

Even some of the new cult members looked at the pigtailed girl with rage. However Shido calm them and continued his preaching.

"What's wrong Saya-san?" asked Saeko ready for anything.

Saya shakily pointed at Kohta. "His, his…_clothes_ almost grab me!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly she stood up and glared at the two girls.

"I'm not kidding! It looked a tendril of some sort moved from his body!" Saya explained further.

Saeko only raised an eyebrow. However Toshimi looked understanding, remembering that site from earlier.

"Okay, but how come he isn't up yet?" asked Saeko trying to help.

Saya regained her composure and nodded.

"You're right why is he sleeping so much? It's like some kind of coma," muttered Saya thoughtfully.

"Why don't we have Marikawa-sensei look at him?" asked Toshimi.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," muttered Saya thoughtfully.

"My, you want me to check on him," replied a voice close to the group.

They turned to see the person standing right there.

"Well yes Marikawa-sensei…why are you here?" asked Toshimi nervously at seeing the woman appear before them so suddenly.

"I have nothing to do right now. Plus I'm nervous about what's going on with Shido-sensei," Shizuka answered anxiously.

There was some sweat dropping from the answer.

"I can't blame you, with what he's doing," Saya commented with a quick look at the group.

Saeko also nodded in agreement. Shizuka went on to check Kohta's vials.

"Hmm…that's odd," muttered the nurse in thought.

"Did you find something wrong with him?" asked Saya.

Both Saeko and Toshimi only watched silently.

"He's in great shape," replied the nurse in awe.

All three of the teenagers slumped at the statement.

"You're kidding," replied Saya experastied.

"That and his pulse, is a little higher than normal. Along with his temperature and is not responding to anything," Shizuka replied while moving to the aisle.

"Can you explain his nap?" asked Saeko.

Shizuka shook her head. "I can't fully, it's more like a suspended state actually," she replied thoughtfully, with a hand on her chin.

"A suspended state of sleep?" asked Toshimi with a titled head.

"He showing the symptoms of it," replied Shizuka simply.

Both Saeko and Toshimi were lost at the term. However Saya nodded in agreement.

"Your right nurse Marikawa. It might explain why he out this," said Saya thoughtfully.

"What are you two talking about?" asked a lost Toshimi.

Saya gave a lite glare at the pigtailed girl and sighed.

"What we're talking about is, when certain things go through changes. They enter a suspended state like a butterfly. If he sleeping because whatever changed him, it answers the question," Saya explained to the two.

They both nodded in understanding.

"Huh, oh good morning," said a groggy voice at the group of women.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Saya sourly.

They group of women looked to see Hirano walking up. Kohta eye's widened in shock at seeing Saya.

"Takagi-san, you're here," replied the gun otaku confused while pointing at the meganekko.

"I'll be, it really is you Hirano," replied Saya astounded.

Kohta only nodded unsure about seeing the girl.

"Glad to see you're a wake Hirano, now let's get on to business," replied Saya gesturing everyone to gather around her quietly.

They did what the meganekko said and waited for what she wanted to talk about.

"We need to thinking about leaving here," muttered Saya to the group quietly.

"Whys that?" asked Toshimi quietly.

"With Shido starting to form his own group, I'm pretty sure. That it's not going to be safe here. Take a good look at them," replied Saya.

They did looked at the group and shivered at seeing there looks. She was right.

"Want me to show him the door," said Kohta, readying his weapon for use.

Saya shook her head. "Don't bother; this bus is not worth the trouble and not mention. His group would be very upset."

Kohta relaxed a little, but still on edge.

"Alright, let's get moving," Saeko said with a nod, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"What's up with all the talking?" asked a male voice close to the group.

The group turned to see Shido looking at them with a smile.

"You see Shido-sensei, we were thinking about leaving," Saya answered.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Shido simply while placing his hands together.

"This isn't a field trip and we have our own goals in mind," Saya replied simply.

Shido face darkened at the answer, along with his followers.

"You're free to go, after all. Japan is a free county," replied the man with a calm tone.

"However, we have people who might need medical attention."

At hearing this, Shizuka stiffened.

"I'm sure you wouldn't deprive us of a nurse. So why don't you leave and have Marikawa-sensei stay here. Along with Hirano-kun, I'm sure he needs to be looked at some more and with you moving arour-"

Suddenly, a nail grazed Shido's cheek, even a student behind him ducked for cover. Shakily Shido looked to see, it was Kohta who fired at him.

"Hirano-kun, why did you shot at me? Your aren't a violent-"

"Don't screw with me!" he interpreted. "You think I've forget what you did. I haven't!"

Shido stepped back slowly with his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"All you've done is, ridicule me! I put up with it for the sake of being normal, but that's no longer possible. With everything that's going on, it's out the window. So back off! I've already killed a good amount of people and I don't mind adding you to the list!" Kohta threated the teacher.

Kohta looked at Saeko. "You lead the way, I'll cover the back."

Saeko smiled. "Good call Hirano-san, spoken like a man," she praised.

Saeko got off the bus with Toshimi, Saya and Shizuka following her. Kohta was the last one out and slammed the door.

Shido face darkened at their defiance.

"Um sensei, are we going to be okay?" asked a scared student.

Shido looked behind him, but changed his face to look friendlier.

"We'll be okay, they weren't worthy of being our companions," Shido answered.

As for the group that left the bus, they kept on walking away from it.

"Excuse me Takagi-san," Kohta called out to the girl.

"What is it?" asked Saya not looking at the teen.

"Do you still have the spare nails and gas cartridges?" asked Kohta simply.

'I almost forgotten about them,' Saya thought while stiffening a little.

She still had the backpack that carried them. Thinking back, it was lucky she survived this far. Takashi, Saeko and Rei found her and saved her when they did.

"You need them?" asked Saya.

"Yep, I'm getting low on ammo," replied Kohta simply with a nod.

"Okay, I'll hand them over," Saya replied while moving toward the otaku.

While this was going on, Toshimi looked at Saya suspiciously.

'If she was with Hirano earlier, then what happened that made them separate? I'll ask about it later,' thought pigtailed girl, wanting an answer to this puzzle.

Even Saeko and Shizuka looked curious about it. Saya didn't really say what happened to her, but was going on about a different kind of monster that showed up.

After walking around, they couldn't find any place to cross the bridge.

"Darn, all the bridges are blocked," muttered Shizuki at the site.

"Your right, how are going to find Komuro," replied Saya concerned.

"You're worried about Komuro-kun," said Saeko with a smile.

Saya blushed at the jab. "Well it just…we promised to meet up with him. What about you?"

"I'm the same way, my father. Told me to keep my promises no matter what," replied Saeko with smile.

Kohta only sighed, not knowing what to think.

'There worried about him. What am I chopped liver…oh well. It's not like I can find him,' thought the gun otaku lost.

Suddenly he saw something up ahead. Curiously, he went ahead and looked.

"Huh, what's wrong Hirano-san?" asked Toshimi, seeing the teen walking off.

"I'm not sure, but I'm checking out something," Kohta answered unsure.

Toshimi raised an eyebrow. The rest of them looked lost at Kohta's sudden change. They followed him and after turning at a corner. They saw both Rei and Takashi completely fine with a motorcycle.

"Hey you're okay!" Shizuka cried out to them while waving.

Rei saw them and smile. She rushed toward them and hugged the nurse, glad to see them safe.

Takashi smiled while moving up to them, but Toshimi stared at Kohta.

'That's too much of a coincidence. What are you Hirano?' thought Toshimi, also remembering he did something like this before.

Almost like, he can find anyone close-by. The group started to talk about where to stay the night.

"We could take a castle," said Saeko to the group.

Which caused some sweat dropping, they couldn't guard the place.

"Um, how about we go to my friends place? It's not that far from here," asked Shizuka to the group.

"Is it your man's pad?" asked Saya teasingly.

Shizuka waved her arms franticly. "No, it's a female friend's apartment. I go there to clean it, since she's so busy with her job. Also, there's a giant tank there for us to use."

They hummed in thought.

"Why not, is it far from here?" asked Takashi.

"No, it about a block away," answered Shizuka.

Takashi nodded and picked up his borrowed bike. "I'll ride with Shizuka-sensei and take a look."

The two ride off to check the place. Takashi sweat dropped at seeing the military grade hummer parked at the place.

"See, I told you it was like a tank," said Shizuka with a smile.

Takashi only nodded. The rest of his group caught up to him.

Suddenly he noticed groups of 'them' coming out all around.

"Looks like, we're going to work to stay here," said Takashi to everyone.

Rei, Kohta, and Saeko nodded and helped Takashi kill of the group of walking corpses.

(Later-The bathroom)

"Dang sensei, your pretty well endowed," said Rei while in the tub with the nurse in there also.

"I get that a lot," replied Shizuka smugly.

"Oh you sound so cocky!" cried out Rei, now attacking the older women.

Shizuka started to cry out at Rei's attacks. While this was going on, the other females were cleaning themselves off.

"Man, there having fun. Why are we taking a bath together again," muttered Saya sourly.

"You know the reason," replied Saeko simply.

Saya only huffed.

Toshimi took a quick look at the battle taking place. She felt sympathy for the blond. She had her own share of being teased for her bust more than once by her former friend.

However, this brought a laugh to her. The world is being overrun with living dead and here. They have a playful fight going on.

"Why are you so happy?" Saya asked flatly.

"Well, I didn't think we would have a playful fight going on," replied Toshimi with a smile.

"Oh, you want in, then here!" replied Saya, now throwing cold water at the girl.

"EEKKK!" screamed Toshimi in shock at the cold water hitting her.

Meanwhile in one of the other rooms, Takashi had flat look on his face.

"Man, there having a blast in there aren't they?" said the teen flatly, hearing all the noise they were making.

"Seems like it," commented Kohta. "Wanna peek?"

Takashi looked at Kohta. "No thanks, I'm too young to die."

Kohta only hummed while looking at a gun locker.

Takashi looked at the gun otaku confused. He never had seen him before, but from what Saya said. He didn't look like this.

"Why are looking at me so intensely?" asked Kohta with a raised eyebrow at the other male.

"I'm wondering about you is all," answered Takashi.

"WHAT, I don't swing that way!" cried out Kohta guarded.

Takashi glared at the otaku. "Not _that_ _way_! What I meant is why Saya said you look different earlier today!" Takashi replied with rage.

Kohta calmed down and scratched his head. "I'm wondering about that to."

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure about it myself. Before our…parting of ways, we ran into a monster," Kohta answered the best he could; confused by everything that happened to him so far.

He nearly had a heart attack at seeing his own refection. So far, nothing else seemed wrong with him.

"A monster, you're sure. It wasn't 'them'?" asked Takashi clearly not convinced.

"I'm sure; they don't have tendrils that can grab you! I don't how, but I've survived that thing! After I woke in school, Niki-san was close-by and scared to deaf at the site of me!" Kohta replied in rage.

Takashi put up his hands in a peaceful manner. "I'm sorry, but I never seen this so-called tendril monster of yours."

"Your right about that," replied Kohta in agreement.

"What do you mean now?" asked Takashi.

"It disappeared after I woke up," he sighed. "I don't what happened to it. With how strong it seem, nothing could stop it. Short of heavy artillery hitting the damn thing," Kohta replied tightly at the memory.

"Sounds like, you want revenge on this monster," replied the other male of the group.

"You're damn right, I want revenge! That thing almost killed me! If I see it again, it better hope. That I don't have, a M32 multiple grenade launcher on me!" replied Kohta, now punching the gun locker.

*Pop*

"What?!" asked Kohta shocked at hearing the noise.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Takashi with his widening in shock at seeing; Kohta had broken the door to the gun locker with his punch.

Kohta also looked shocked at seeing his level of strength.

"I didn't even feel that!" Kohta replied in shock.

"What have you been eating?! You just busted a metal door, like it was nothing!" Takashi said with fear.

"I don't know! I've never been this strong before! Did someone give me a steroid or something?!" asked the gun otaku.

"Whatever it is, you better be careful. I know that, I don't want to be on the receiving end of that," Takashi said shakily.

Kohta only nodded in agreement. He needs to be careful with his new found strength. He doesn't want to break anything important.

"Well, time to find what's inside," muttered Kohta, now moving the busted door out of the way.

Suddenly he grinned in victory. Takashi looked in disbelieve at seeing the firearms in there.

"What kind of friend does Shizuka-sensei have?" asked Takashi nervously.

"I knew there was something good hidden!" Kohta said in glee.

Kohta looked over the rifles in pure joy. Takashi only sweat dropped at Kohta's explanation while holding one.

"So, we now have some more firepower," commented Takashi while picking up the shotgun.

"Oh that's an Ithaca M-37, a riot shotgun! It's a super deadly shotgun from America, they even used it in the Vietnam War," Kohta explained to Takashi with glee in his eyes.

Takashi looked it over, and then pointed it at Kohta.

"Ahh, even if it's not loaded. Don't point a gun at anyone!" cried out Kohta with fear at having the gun pointed at him.

Takashi lowered the gun.

"The only ones that you point a gun at, is 'them'," said Kohta to Takashi with an open hand.

"I hope it only it's 'them', that I need to shot at," replied Takashi with sigh.

Kohta also nodded in agreement, everything was so chaotic.

"Komuro, give me a hand here," said Kohta, now sitting down on the floor.

Takashi also sat down by the otaku.

"I know it's a pain, but we need to load bullets," said Kohta while loading a magazine with bullets.

Takashi also started to load bullets also, best to be ready.

Suddenly they heard all the noise being made on the bridge.

"Man, there making too much noise," commented Takashi worried.

Kohta nodded in understanding, it like an open invitation. They watched the event on the news. After the broadcast the wheels in Kohta's head were turning.

'That was a little cliché of that frantic, but I wonder if that monster applies. It couldn't have been normally made. So who make such a thing and why?' thought the gun otaku rubbing his chin.

He looked at Takashi and become scared.

"Ah it 'them'!" warned Kohta.

Takashi also become scared at feeling a person's arms wrap around him.

"Komuro-kun," said a drunken Shizuki, catching her prey dressed only in a towel.

"Shizuki-sensei, are you drunk?" asked the nervous teenager at feeling her breast.

"Just a little, just a little," replied the blond nurse.

Suddenly she charged at Kohta.

"Hello Kohta-chan!"

Kohta was lost at the nickname. Suddenly his noise busted blood at being kissed by the nurse.

"I'll take her down stairs to sleep it off while you keep watch," replied Takashi, grabbing the teacher.

"Okay," replied Kohta trying to recover from the kiss.

The two left the room. Kohta sighed and went to looking outside the window.

"Your keeping watch Hirano-san?" asked a female voice curiously.

Kohta looked to see who it was and blushed. It was Toshimi only dressed in a long shirt with her hair down.

"Well yeah, someone needs to," Kohta replied looking outside again.

Toshimi remembered on how she was dressed right now.

'At least, he was nice enough to look outside,' thought a blushing Toshimi with a sweat drop.

She got too relaxed at finding a place to stay, that she forgotten there were guys around.

"So how are you doing Niki-san?" Kohta asked still looking out the window.

"So far alive and well," she answered with a sigh.

"Well that's good to know, you're going to stay with us?" asked Kohta nervously.

"It seems like it. I can't think of anything else to do," Toshimi replied a little down.

"What about your family?" Kohta asked.

"They were on a business trip. So they could be safe where they are," the pigtailed girl replied while looking around the room.

Kohta hummed in thought at his own family's safely. Toshimi then saw the various weapons.

"There guns in here," said Toshimi nervously.

"Yep, cool aren't they," Kohta replied with a smile.

Toshimi laughed nervously at his liveliness. She then saw the crossbow in the locker.

"What kind of crossbow is that?" asked Toshimi looking at it.

"It's a Barnett Wildcat, a very powerful one," Kohta explained to the girl.

Toshimi looked it over and didn't know about using it.

"It's apart, do you know how to put it together?" asked Toshimi while holding the parts of it.

"I think so, but you need a good amount of strength to use it," Kohta answered.

Toshimi sighed while putting it down.

"Why did want to know Niki-san?" asked Kohta curiously.

"Since I'm staying with you, I want to help with the fighting. The more people fighting, better the chance of surviving," Toshimi answered still looking around the locker.

"You have a point, it would help with surviving," replied Kohta with nod at the girl's wisdom.

Toshimi suddenly found something else that she could use. She went into the locker deeper.

'Hmm this looks like a compound bow,' thought Toshimi while digging it out.

After a little digging, she found out it was indeed a compound bow.

Kohta looked at Toshimi curiously. Suddenly he had a noise bleed at seeing, Toshimi's yellow panties with fills on the legs. The otaku looked the other way quickly, hoping that the pigtailed girl didn't see him looking.

As for Toshimi, she kept on working with the bow now standing up.

"Hmm let's see how it works," muttered the girl.

Toshimi found a case full of arrows ready stored in the closet.

She walked toward the balcony and looked around for a target. She found one of 'them' a few yards away. Carefully drawing the string back with the arrow ready, she steadied it and fired.

*Thud*

Kohta let out a whistle at the excellent shot.

"Nice shot Niki-san. Where did you learn to use a bow like that?" asked Kohta with respect.

"I was in the archery club," Toshimi answered simply.

"Oh," was all that Kohta said.

"What about you Hirano-san?" asked Toshimi, now looking at the teen.

"Well, I went to the states to learn under a former civilian militia, the black hawks for a month," Kohta answered with pride.

Toshimi laughed nervously at hearing this with a sweat dropped.

Suddenly they heard a dog barking. They looked to see mass chaos all round.

"What's going on?" asked Takashi, now appearing in the room's doorway.

"It's bad," replied Kohta, summing up the situation.

Takashi walked in with Saeko following behind, dressed only in an apron and a black thong. They looked outside and only could see various people trying to stay alive.

Toshimi could only flinch at seeing so many getting killed; it was like looking into hell.

"Dammit!" yelled Takashi about ready to use his shotgun.

"Don't!" Kohta yelled to stop Takashi.

"But I can't just do anything!" Takashi replied with rage.

"I'm afraid that is not an option," replied Saeko sadly while turning down the lights.

Toshimi was about ready to start shooting arrows, but stopped also.

"We can't save everyone. I know it's hard, but it's the truth. They have to learn to survive on their own from now on, just like us," replied Saeko firmly.

Takashi only lowered his head down, with Toshimi doing the same.

(Close-by)

As for young man, he was moving thought the area quietly as possible. He looked to be around twenty-five, with short black hair wearing blue jeans and a reddish t-shirt with an open jacket.

He was carrying a tote bag that seemed to be full of things. He was also carrying a make shift spear, but didn't seemed to favor it. There seemed to be little throwing knives on him also.

With the dog's barking and everyone else making noise, it wasn't a small feat.

'Damn, don't they realize how those zombies find them? I guess with the blood rushing to their heads, they wouldn't care,' thought a young man while looking around for a spot to rest.

It was temping to try taking refuse at an occupied home, but he knows better. They would most likely, just ignore him. So it would best to find an unoccupied home for tonight.

After turning at a corner, he saw two people at a house. One was a man wearing causal clothes, the other one a young redhead girl wearing a dress.

'A family by the looks of things, there trying to enter that home,' he looked at the house. 'I don't think it's a good idea. There are people there and with everything that's going on, they would kill them,' thought the young man at the site.

"If you don't open this door, I'll bust it open!" the man threatened while bringing up his wrench to break the door down.

The little girl hugged her father worried.

"Okay, we'll open up," replied a voice from inside the house.

There unnoticed observer eyes now widened in alarm at hearing this.

'This is bad! I don't think there about to help him!' thought the man with realization.

He looked about ready to run, but stopped.

'I can't do it, not like this,' thought the man with a sigh.

Suddenly he ran at the two.

"Get away from that door right now!" he warned the father.

"Huh?" he asked while turning to see the young man.

"You need to get away, there not going to help you! They most likely going to kill you so get away!" he warned the father again.

"That's not possible, they wouldn't do that would they?" asked the man with disbelief.

His daughter became afraid at hearing this and hugged her dad more.

Suddenly the houses door opened up. The father smiled at this, but the young man face tightened.

"Oh thank you muc-"

Suddenly the poor man was stabbed by one of houses occupants, with a makeshift spear. The young girl stepped back with fear at this.

"Forgive me," he replied sadly with the rest of his family watching this.

"DADDY!" cried out the little girl with fear.

"Dammit," muttered the young man with rage.

He almost reached into his bag, but stopped.

The house's door closed on them. The stabbed man fell backward while holding his wound.

"Please be okay daddy," said the little girl with concern at her father.

"I'll be fine, but Alice. You need to hide right now please. It's not safe here please go," replied the father while placing his hand on his daughter's cheek.

Alice started to cry at hearing this.

Suddenly Alice's father saw the young man who tried to help him.

"Please save my-"

The young man only bowed his head sadly at the site.

"No please don't go daddy! Please don't go!" pleaded Alice while hugging her father.

Suddenly the young man turned around to see, two of 'them' walking at them. He readied his weapon, but a loud noise stopped him.

"A gunshot?" he asked in surprise.

One of the walking corpses fell down.

*Thud*

Another one fell down, this time by arrow.

'What the hell, who is helping us?' thought the young man at seeing this.

On the balcony Takashi could only looked lost at the site of, Kohta firing at 'them'. Toshimi also was helping out.

"What happened to staying out of it?" asked a confused Takashi.

"She's just a little girl! I can't just, do nothing like that!" Kohta answered while reading for another shot.

"I'm with Hirano-san. I can't just do nothing either," Toshimi replied with steel while reading another arrow.

Takashi sighed, but smiled at this.

"No helping it then let's save them," he replied to the two.

"Alright, me and Niki-san will cover them while you think of something," replied Kohta while giving Takashi a thumbs up.

Toshimi only smiled with a nod. Takashi went off to see what he could do.

'Whoever is helping is close-by. For now, it's not safe to stay here,' he looked at young girl. 'I can't just leave her here also. That would be too cruel.'

With his mind made up, he walked over to Alice after closing the gate.

"Why daddy?" asked Alice still crying still hugging her father.

Suddenly Alice heard the young man coming and backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he replied softly while holding up his hands peacefully.

It was then they heard a dog bark at them. They turned to see a black and white puppy looking at them.

"Well nice to meet you to," replied the young man with a laugh.

The dog give off a bark in rely.

Even Alice giggled a little at the dog. The young man walked toward the girl while taking off his jacket.

"What are you doing mister?" asked Alice curiously.

"This is for your father. He was doing what a good father does," the young man answered with respect for the man.

Alice nodded sadly.

The young man placed his jacket over the fathers face. He clasped his hands together in prayer for the fallen man.

Alice also joined in after placing a flower on her father.

As for their helpers, they could now see it was getting bad.

"Damn, how are going to get them?" asked Kohta at seeing so many of them gathering at the gate.

"We've thought of using the hummer, but what then," answered Takashi appearing before them with Saeko and Rei.

"That's a good plan, but so many of them. Its suicide to do it," replied Kohta while looking at the teen.

"Ma what's up all the noise," said a sleepy female voice walking into the room.

They looked to Shizuka fully nude while rubbing her eyes.

The only boys in the room tried not to noise bleed at the site.

'I swear someone is trying to make my die of blood loss!' thought Kohta while pinching his nose.

"Shizuka-sensei, get some clothes on will you," ordered another voice flatly.

The nurse stiffened at this and run off to get dressed. Everyone could see it was Saya, dressed in skimpy clothes.

"Man, what a few drinks will do," Saya said sourly.

The group only nodded.

"So you're trying to save someone?' asked the pink-haired girl while walking toward them.

"Yes, but if take the hummer. They will only follow it when we return to house," replied Rei simply.

"If that's the case, let's just leave this place," stated Saya simply.

"Huh?" that was only said.

"With all the pandemonium going on, it's best to leave this place," Saya explained while fixing her hair.

"Alright, let's load up and get out of here!" said Takashi with thumbs up.

"Good, we'll get started," Toshimi said. "What do we need Hirano-san?"

"Everything that's in the locker and under the bed, I'll keep watch," Kohta answered Toshimi's question.

"Let's get started," Toshimi exclaimed while getting to work.

The rest of their group followed suite.

'Now, how are going to get them," Kohta looked out the window and smirked. 'I'll be, he's one smart cookie, but still there going after him,' thought Kohta getting ready to shot again.

*KABOOOM*

"W-what in the hell was that?!" asked Rei in shock at hearing the explosion.

Kohta pointed outside the window shakily.

"It was that guy helping that girl. He has explosives on him!" Kohta exclaimed in fear.

Rei eyes only widened in shock at hearing this information, where in the hell did he get those!

(With the young man and Alice)

The two plus one puppy, where walking on fences top. Alice was on the guys back while the dog was in his shirt.

"Incredible Onii-chan, where did you get those?" asked Alice awe at seeing her rescuer use a bomb.

It was actually a pipe bomb, but very effective. It helped kill some of the group trying to eat them and drew them away.

"I made them, lucky they fell for, but we need to be quiet. They will come if we aren't quiet," replied the young quietly while walking.

Alice nodded, but then stiffened.

"Onii-chan, I need to use the bathroom," muttered the girl embarrassedly.

The young man sweat dropped at this, very bad timing.

"Try to hold it as long as you can. I'll get us to a-!" he couldn't say anymore.

He felt something wet on his back right now.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized to him softly.

"It's okay, let's just keep moving," replied the young man softly, not trying to think about the awkwardness.

Alice only nod, but still embarrassed.

(With Takashi and gang)

"Okay, that's everything loaded! We need to move," Takashi called out to everyone present.

Shizuka was in the driver's seat, fully clothed and ready to drive. Toshimi also was in the hummer packing everything.

The only one missing was Kohta.

"Where is Hirano?! We need to get going!" said Saya with haste.

Even Rei and Saeko looked inpatient.

"I'm here," replied the otaku, now appearing before the group.

They sweat dropped at seeing his look. He had on a headband with flashlights on.

"Okay, time to go," replied a nervous Saya.

They nodded and got on to the vehicle. Shizuka started the motor and floored it.

Both Kohta and Saeko stayed on top of the hummer, ready to help clear a path if needed.

As for the trio walking on the fence, they looked shock at seeing the vehicle coming at them.

"They must be the ones who helped us," muttered the young man at seeing this.

The hummer stopped close to them. Saeko hopped off to kill a trio of them with Kohta helping.

"Come on, hop on!" Kohta ordered to the young man.

"Thank you, hold one Alice!" exclaimed the man with smile.

Alice tightened her grip and he jumped off the fence. He landed on the hummer's roof.

Saeko jumped back into the vehicle. Shizuka then drove away with their extra passengers.

"Thank you for saving me and Alice-chan," the young man thanked the group.

"Your welcome, I'm Niki Toshimi," replied the pigtailed girl with a smile.

Alice smiled at girl. The two moved to sit down better with the puppy sitting down on the seat.

"Who are you and how did you get those bombs?" asked Rei while glaring at the guy.

He sweat dropped at the question.

"Well, I made them exactly. As for my name it's Momoi Kazuyoshi," he answered.

"What! How did you make those things?!" replied Rei in shock.

"Luckily for me, I was in a chemistry lab at my college. So with time to spare, I made a couple of pipe bombs," answered Kazuyoshi firmly.

"Oh, that's pretty good. You could help us, but you need to be careful," said Saya.

"I know, those…zombies hunt by sound," replied Kazuyoshi.

"Interesting, your pretty smart," Saya praised the guy.

Kazuyoshi laughed nervously at the statement.

As for Alice, she was being looked over by Toshimi. The pigtailed girl noticed something wrong with the girl.

"Alice-chan," whispered Toshimi to the girl.

"Yes, Onee-chan," answered Alice softly.

Toshimi whispered into Alice's ear. Alice stiffened with a blush.

"Am I right," replied Toshimi softly.

Alice only nodded in shame. Toshimi hugged the girl.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong," Toshimi comforted the girl.

"Thank you Onee-chan," muttered the girl about to fell asleep.

Toshimi only softly rocked the poor girl. Alice only relaxed while in Toshimi's arms, tried from everything that happened.

The rest of her group relaxed also.

(The next morning-In a river)

"Row your boat gently down the steam, merrily, merrily life is, but a dream," Alice singed while in Kohta's arms on top of the hummer.

The otaku smiled at hearing the young child singing. Toshimi also smiled at the little one while keeping a look out.

"That was pretty good Alice-chan," Kohta praised her.

Alice smiled. "Thanks, I can also sing it in English."

"That's great, but it's my turn. Bang your guns, you're now dead," Kohta started to sing.

"Hirano-san, that's not a nice song for a child," said a stern female voice.

Kohta looked to see, Toshimi glaring at him. Kohta laughed nervously at the glare.

"Okay, I'll stop Niki-san," replied a reserved Kohta.

Toshimi nodded in approval and looked at the clothes that were drying. Kohta looked down into the hummer to see everyone waking up including their newcomer.

"What are you doing?" asked a mad Rei while glaring at Takashi.

Takashi sweated nervously at the question and then realized why. Saeko was sleeping on his lap while drooling.

"Busujima-sempai, you're drooling," Takashi said with a nervous laugh.

Saeko looked at Takashi groggily, but woke up real fast. She wiped the drool hastily.

"We're almost at the edge everyone," Shizuka told them, still driving the hummer.

Everyone braced for landing. They landed and everyone started to get out of there make-shift boat.

The trio of guy walked off to give the females privately. After Takashi tried to help Alice get down, only for Rei get after him.

Takashi looked at their animal friend that joined them. The puppy seemed to be very brave for such a little guy. They didn't know his name, despite him having a collar. So Kohta named him Zeke.

Funny thing about Zeke, he got along with everyone, but Kohta. He was reserved around the otaku. Almost like, he was some predator.

"So how do you use this thing?" Takashi asked while pointing to his lowered shotgun.

Kohta explained it to him. Takashi nodded, but still unsure about it.

"You're sure that you don't want a gun?" Kohta asked while looking at their newcomer.

Kazuyoshi nodded. "I'm sure, however someone else might need it."

They nodded at logic, he had his own weapons.

"We're finished," said a female voice.

The group of young men looked to see, all of their female companions dressed.

Shizuka had on a white dress shirt and plaid mini-skirt.

Saya had a white shirt unbuttoned around the chest, showing her black undershirt. She also was wearing a green mini-skirt.

Saeko still used the top part of their school's uniform, but she replaced the skirt with a leather one.

Rei still wearied her school, only modified it a little.

Toshimi did the same, but had archer gloves on.

They nodded at seeing them and gathered together. Kohta give the other gun to Rei with a knife on it.

"Okay, that should help me," Rei thanked Kohta while looking over her weapon.

All three of the males went up to the hill, looking for any of 'them'.

"It's okay, there aren't any," Kohta called out to Shizuka while waving.

Shizuka drove up the hill, almost hitting the poor otaku. The group of survivors got into the hummer and left the area.

Both Rei and Takashi sat on the roof of the hummer looking around. So far, there weren't any sign of 'them' or any planes.

Takashi couldn't help, but feel something was wrong.

(Later)

"Damn, they just keep coming!" cried out Takashi while holding on for dear life.

They suddenly found themselves in a legion of walking corpses.

Everyone got shaken up from running over them.

Takashi saw a rope blockade in front of them.

"Watch out Marikawa-san, there ropes there!" Saeko warned the diver.

Acting quickly, Shizuka turned the hummer, but still hit the wires with some of 'them' getting cut to pieces. Also the hummer's wheels locked up.

"AHHH!" screamed Rei, now falling off the hummer.

Takashi reached for her, but didn't make it. Rei landed painfully on the ground.

Takashi cursed while hopping down with his shotgun. He took aim and fired, but didn't hit anything.

"Why can't I hit them?!" asked the teen in frustration.

"Aim for the chest and take into account the recoil," Kohta instructed while readying his own gun.

Takashi nodded, this time he had better luck.

Saeko also jumped out of the hummer, to everyone's shock.

"Saeko-sempai, there's too many for you take on!" said Takashi to her.

"I know that," replied Saeko sadly, but determined.

Even Kazuyoshi joined Saeko, ready to fight the legion of 'them'.

Toshimi got onto the hummers roof with her bow and arrows. She fired arrows as fast as she could to support the ones fighting.

"Damn, where's a magazine?" muttered Kohta while looking for one.

"Kohta-oniichan?" asked Alice looking at the otaku scared.

"Alice can you find this?" asked Kohta while showing her the empty magazine.

Alice nodded and went to look for them.

Everyone kept fighting, but they were losing. There just too many of 'them' coming.

"Dammit, this is bad," muttered Takashi while firing the weapon that Rei carried.

Rei cried out in pain from this.

"I'm no wuss! My home is just around the corner, I can't die here!" Saya exclaimed while using Takashi's shotgun.

"Everyone cover your ears!" Kazuyoshi ordered while throwing a pipe bomb at the legion.

They did and waited for the explosion.

*KABOOM*

It worked on lowering their numbers, but only brought more.

"That didn't work dammit," muttered Kazuyoshi frustrated at this.

Saeko struggled to get free from 'them'. She was able to do it, but lost her bokken in the process.

She jumped back with a fighting stance.

As for Kohta and Toshimi, they were helping Alice and Zeke.

"Go on over the ropes Alice. We'll join in a minute," said Kohta with smile.

However, Alice only struggled to get out of Kohta's arms.

"No, I don't want to! You're lying! My daddy was the same; you're going to leave me! I don't want that! I want to stay with you!" cried out Alice with tears.

Both Kohta and Toshimi couldn't say anything at this. They sobered along with everyone else at their fate.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" a voice ordered the group.

At hearing this, they ducked for cover.

*BAM*

Some of the corpses were knocked away. By a trio of people wearing firefighter uniforms while carrying water pressure equipment on there backs.

They used the pressured water to knock 'them' away while one of them moved the rope.

"Come on," said one of the persons.

The group moved in the safe zone. After everyone was there, they sighed in relief at being saved.

"I thank you for saving us," Saeko thanked with a bow at the leader.

"It's no problem, you saved me daughter. So, I should be thanking you," replied the leader while removing her helmet.

She looked like Saya, but older and with red hair.

"Mama!" cried out Saya at seeing her mom.

Saya hugged her mother with joy. The rest of the group smiled at seeing the reunion, but not knowing they were being watched.

By two young men that were looking at them from a near-by rooftop.

One had spike greenish hair with a white hoodie shirt. He had on a simple pair of blue jeans. He was physically lean with yellowish eyes.

The other one had short black hair. He wearied brown pants with a striped polo shirt. His grayish eyes watched the group leave calmly.

"So, is the glasses wearing guy, is he one of us?" asked the greenish-haired man bored.

"Yes, he is one of us. So Pariah-sama was right about him," he answered his co-watcher calmly.

"Oh, that's surprising. Why is he staying with them? Or more importantly, why didn't he just kill those _failures_? I know they have the advantage of numbers, but with our abilities. We could take them out easily or at least run from them. Instead, he used those _toys_ to do his dirty work," replied the greenish-haired one with distain.

The other one looked at him flatly.

"Maybe he doesn't know Bokuden," he answered.

Bokuden hummed in thought.

"You have a point Ryu. It was the same with Mercer Alex, he didn't know what he become, Intel later and after some fighting from what we were told about him. Hell even Heller wouldn't know what he was if Mercer didn't tell him. So we have a _young_ _evolved_ running around that doesn't know anything," replied Bokuden with smirk.

Ryu nodded. "Your right, so what now? We don't need him running around and possibly messing with our plans. He could become another Heller."

Bokuden nodded in agreement. So far everything was going according to plan, but with this evolved running round. No telling what can happen with him.

"From the direction that rescue team came from it has to that so-called _fortress_. I'm sure that's where there taking them," replied Bokuden with a grin.

"You're thinking of going there aren't you," replied Ryu calmly.

"You bet! I'm sick of waiting for action so why not go and get some from those so-called protectors! Show them what they're up against and at the same time see what that new evolved can do! We still have plenty of time, before our job," replied Bokuden with anticipation.

Ryu sighed, but agreed.

"Let's go, but don't kill too many of them. Remember, Pariah-sama wants as much _raw_ _material_ for later," said Ryu.

"Right, let's get going!" said Bokuden while leaping off the roof.

Ryu followed him. The two young men kept jumping and running rooftop to rooftop. They give off an orange-reddish glow while doing this.

To be continued

A/N to everyone who liked this story, thank you. I'll try to update as fast as I can. If anyone of you noticed, I've use an OC from Phoenix Helix's fanfic High school of the Dead: The Dead According to I, your right. I got his permission to use him. As for what kind of setting this story takes place, it will be after events of Prototype two. More details will be explained in the next chapter. See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own High school of the Dead, Prototype along with any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter Three-Evolution

(With Kohta)

Currently, the otaku was cleaning there used guns. He thought about the place they were staying at. It was a giant mansion turned fortress.

Even while doing this relaxing chore he couldn't help, but be troubled. His changes were still his mind, along with odd clothes. Earlier he tried to change them, but couldn't almost like they were apart of him.

'What's wrong with me? I'm in better shape now, then before in my life. How is this possible? Maybe I need to see a doctor,' thought Kohta still cleaning the gun.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," said a female voice behind Kohta.

Kohta looked to see Saya.

Saya had changed into a shirt and dress with fills.

"I guess so," Kohta replied unsure.

Saya sighed. "Well at least you're keeping busy."

Kohta only nodded.

"What's the problem?" asked Kohta.

"I think it would be best to leave here," Saya answered.

"Why is that? This place is safe," said a confused Kohta.

Saya shook her head. "I wouldn't bet on it."

Kohta raised an eyebrow at the statement.

(With Kazuyoshi)

As for the newcomer, he worked on making a bunch of pipe bombs. Even though this place was safe, you can't let your guard down.

"Oh my, you busy working," said a female voice curiously.

Kazuyoshi looked to see Shizuka standing close to him.

"Yep," he replied with a nod.

"That's nice," replied the blond sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked the young man concerned.

"I'm…conflicted," she answered.

"About what," replied Kazuyoshi.

"This place is so confining," Shizuka answered.

"I agree, this place is confiding," replied the young man with a nod.

"Your right and from what I found out. Their leader isn't back yet," replied Shizuka flatly.

Kazuyoshi nodded in agreement. So far, it has been taxing on them. They just felt so…boxed in.

Shizuka leaned onto wall, sighing at feeling trapped. She hadn't changed clothes yet, she still had the dress on from yesterday.

Shizuka's thoughts went to her earlier job, helping Rei recover from her fall. She only hummed in thought about everything. Even the mystery of Kohta's change crossed her mind.

'I wonder why he changed so much?' thought the blond nurse concentrating.

She remembered seeing him once and for something to suddenly change him like that. It wasn't natural.

Kazuyoshi started to work on his pipe bombs again, thinking about his next move. He didn't have to stay with the group that took him in, but at the same time. He didn't have to stay at this make-shift fortress.

Kazuyoshi felt a nice breeze blowing in; he took a deep breath to enjoy it.

'This is so nice. You forget the pleasures of simply living. Why there no better enjoyment, then THIS!' thought the young man suddenly blushing at seeing a _very nice site_.

"EEEKKK!" yelled Shizuka in fright.

The poor woman didn't realize her dress now blowing in the wind, revealing her purple throng with lace to the young men in front of her.

"NO, DON'T LOOK!" screamed Shizuka with embarrassment while trying to stop her dress.

Lucky it stopped. Shizuka sighed in relief, but glared at her spectator.

"I-I'm sorry," Kazuyoshi apologized to the nurse.

Shizuka glare lessened. "Apology accepted I'll see you later."

With that said, the blond woman left to change clothes, hopefully not able to expose her underwear next time.

'Dang, she knows underwear,' thought the red faced young man.

Those panties helped to enticed her already nice figure and long legs. Kazuyoshi shook his head to shake the image out of his head.

'Don't think about it! Focus on working right now,' thought the young man trying to get back to work.

With that in mind, he went back to work.

(Later)

Everyone gathered around a middle aged man. He was dressed in a uniform welding a katana. His sharp feathers and black hair helped to show his seriousness.

"Everyone, take a look at this," he called out to everyone present.

Beside him, a caged corpse that tried to get the man.

"Here is a dear friend of mine, that gotten bitten. He is no longer human so, you must do what must be done," replied the man motioning to open the cage.

They opened the cage and with it. The corpse went after his former friend.

"Sayonara, my dear friend," said the man while raising his sword.

With one swift stroke, he beheaded the corpse. There were gasps of horror at this act of barbarism.

"Tsk, swords are so insignificant," replied Kohta with distain.

"Hey, that's mean of you to say Hirano," said Takashi to the otaku.

"I'm not! Swords chip when hitting bone! A gun can solve that problem easy," Kohta shot back.

"Well yeah, but…"

"Let it go Takashi-kun. He wouldn't change his mind," said a calm female voice.

They looked to see Saeko dressed in a kimono. Kohta looked at her calmly.

Toshimi also appeared, dressed in simple pants and shirt. Her shirt was colored blue. Her hair was in her usual pigtail.

"I'm going," Kohta replied leaving the area.

"Man, what's wrong with him?" asked Takashi mad.

"His getting antsy, I know that I am," Toshimi said to Takashi.

Takashi nodded in understanding. They couldn't help, but be antsy at being here. The group of adults didn't want them to fight. This brought conflict between them.

Even Toshimi was frustrated at the adults; they didn't want her to get more arrows to use.

'I'm being to think that we should leave," thought Takashi.

He has been talking to everyone in his group; so far they said the same thing. They didn't like it here.

"Stop it!" said a male voice with fear.

Takashi's group went off to see what was wrong. They looked to see, Kohta clenching the various firearms they took with them.

"Come on, fork them over. We need those to protect everyone here," ordered an older man while reaching for them.

He was joined by two other men. They all had overalls on that were smeared with grim.

"I can't! They are borrowed and besides. No one can use them good as me," replied Kohta almost crying.

"What's going on here?!" asked Takashi with rage at the site.

"We're trying to take those firearms," answered the man simply.

"I won't give them up! With, without these! I'll be no one again!" cried Kohta in sadness.

"So you want to keep them," stated a strong male voice.

Everyone looked to see, there leader walking to the place.

"Daddy," muttered Saya at seeing the man.

Takagi Soichiro nodded to his daughter. "I'm glad to see your fine Saya."

Saya looked away, mad at something. Soichiro looked at Kohta again with steel.

"If you want to keep them, then what are you going to do?" asked Soichiro firmly at the otaku.

"I, I…"

"If you want to keep them, then show me your spirit!" replied Saya's father dead serious.

"He needs them to protect your daughter!" replied Takashi to Soichiro while moving beside Kohta.

"That's right, he been protecting all of us!" stated Toshimi with steel while walking by Kohta.

The rest of their group joined in the protest. Rei walked there with Shizuka's help while wearing a robe. Shizuka changed into a blue shirt with white pants.

Soichrio's looked soften a little.

"Okay, that's enough with this melodramatic shit," said a male voice with distain.

Everyone became alarmed at hearing this. They looked to see the two that watched them earlier. Both of them were standing on the fence close-by, calmly.

"Who are you?" asked Soichiro with steel ready to fight.

The two just jumped off the fence and landed close-by.

The survivor's eyes widened in shock at this feat they just did. That was about twelve feet away from them.

'What the hell! That's not possible!' thought Saya in shock at such a feat.

Even the ground caved at their landing.

"I've had it with your ignorance! You can wipe the floor with these…_humans_ and you're scared at them taking away. Your big bad guns don't make me laugh," said Bokuden with a growl while pointing at Kohta.

Kohta in disbelieve pointed to himself.

"That's right, you baka!" spat out Bokuden not caring about anyone else.

Even his friend looked mad at Kohta.

However, the older man glared at this young punk, no fancy trick was going to scare him.

"Hey! What is your problem punk; we're having a talk here. So, get lost!" ordered the man with steel.

The two didn't back down if anything, they looked at him. Almost like a…insect needing to be squashed.

'What are those two? I'm getting a bad feeling from them, even that dog is cautious,' thought Soichiro at seeing Zeke's reaction.

The puppy growled at them, but scared.

Bokuden sighed. "I guess we need to leave…not!" he replied sarcastically.

The old man's blood boiled at their defiance.

"Why you young man, don't think I'll kick your ass!" he replied while rolling up his sleeves while moving toward the two.

Bokuden laughed at this.

"What's so funny?!" asked the old man enraged.

"Hey Ryu," Bokuden called to his co-worker.

"Yes Bokuden," he answered.

"Why don't, you show our little evolved. What we're talking about, I'm sure a _demonstration_ is in order," replied Bokuden with a cruel smirk.

"I agree," Ryu replied with a nod.

At hearing this, the man raised a fist.

"Bring it on! I'm still strong enough to-"  
*Slash*

*Thud*

"AAHHH!" screamed Shizuka in fright.

The poor man was slashed in half!

They looked to see that Ryu had done it, but not with any normal weapon.

"What in the hell is that?!" asked Saya completely shocked at seeing it.

Ryu simply waved around a sword-like object connected to his arm. The sword had an orange-like color and spines between it. It was clearly a long range weapon.

"Now tell me," Bokuden said while pointing to Ryu.

Kohta only looked in fear with everyone else.

Suddenly, Bokuden's arms also changed. Like his co-worker, orange-like mass become his arms, but had swords at the end.

"Why would you need guns, when you use _these_," replied the sword wielding man with dark glee.

"What in the hell is going on?! I know we have 'them' to worry about, but this takes the cake!" said Takashi in disbelieve.

'It can't be, there like them!' thought Saya's father in shock.

There was a deadly outbreak in America years ago. He looked into it with help from…various sources. They told him about beings with incredible power like those two.

"I don't, I don't understand! What are you talking about?!" asked a frantic Kohta while readying one of his guns.

"Your changes for one and why you are so much more powerful," replied Ryu calmly.

Kohta almost dropped the gun at the answer.

"You know what happened to me?" he asked eager for an answer.

They nodded. Everyone looked at this exchange, wanting the answer.

"It's simple really. You've been infected with the Blacklight virus. The same virus that Mercer Alex used in Manhattan," answered Bokuden simply with a smirk.

"WHAT, the same thing that almost destroyed Manhattan! No, that's impossible!" Saya replied in shock.

Even her group looked shocked at this information. They heard stories of the outbreak, but didn't know the full details. Barely anyone did, they kept a tight lid on the information about it.

"Yes, but that's not the full story. You see Mercer was trying to evolve humanity to the next stage, but failed," replied Ryu this time.

Saya fell to her knees in shock. "I've heard stories, but to think that…_virus_ is the cause of 'them' it's too much."

After hearing this, Bokuden laughed out loud.

"What's so damn funny?!" asked Takashi.

"At what she said, Blacklight has nothing to do with those failures," answered Bokuden.

"What?" Takashi asked.

Everyone became shocked at this revelation.

"If it's not the Mercer virus, then what in the hell is it?! How did I get infected with this so-called Blacklight?" asked Kohta.

"I'm afraid you not getting an answer to why those failures were made, but," said Bokuden.

"But what, tell me?!" Kohta threated with his gun.

Bokuden scoffed at the show. "Well since you want to know. From what we pieced together, you ran into that experimental Hydra."

"Hydra?" muttered Kohta lost.

Suddenly it became clear.

"It was that tendril monster at school!" Kohta replied in realization.

Bokuden almost clapped his hands. "Very good, you're right on the yen."

"So that means you're the ones reasonable for my near death!" Kohta replied in rage.

"Maybe or maybe not, we didn't get enough time to study him. That Hydra was more important than you…well before your transformation," replied Bokuden with a shrug.

"That's it, I'm going to feed you lead!" said Kohta about ready to fire.

"Hirano-san please calm down!" replied Toshimi to calm the enraged otaku.

She almost stopped the enraged otaku. There might be people hurt by him shooting recklessly.

"Scary, but how about this!" replied Bokuden with his arms glowing.

"Oh merciful Kami, what is he doing now?!" asked Kazuyoshi with fear.

Bokuden let out a roar. Everyone covered their ears in pain.

"You couldn't wait to test your _pack_ _leader_," stated Ryu calmly not effected at the roar.

"Oh yeah, I've heard some Brawlers were ready, so why the hell not," replied Bokuden with glee.

"What do you mean Brawlers?" asked a shaky Kohta.

Even his friends looked lost at term, but Saya's dad didn't.

'Oh no, they don't mean those things!' thought man in fear.

Suddenly, two roars answered the call. And then _they_ _appeared_.

Two massive beasts jumped over the wall and landed by Bokuden. They used all four of their limbs, but seemed they could stand on their hind legs. Both were heavy muscled and with sharp claws. Their arms and back seemed to glow.

"It can't be, that glow is like that monster from school," muttered Saya in fear of those monsters.

"They seem a little smaller than expected, but then again. They are the first batch," said Bokuden looking over the beast.

"The first batch, how in hell did you make those things?!" exclaimed Rei at the statement.

"That's our secret, now let's get started," replied Bokuden with a smirk.

The group of survivors tensed.

Bokuden pointed to Kohta. "You see that guy right there?"

The Brawlers growled there answer, ready for anything.

"Good, now sick him!" Bokuden ordered darkly.

They charged at the otaku with surprising speed.

"Oh shit!" cried Kohta at seeing those monsters coming after him.

Everyone ran off to dodge this attack, but not Kohta, who started shooting at the Brawlers with his gun.

They took the shots, but kept charging at him!

"Dammit, why wouldn't they die!" exclaimed Kohta still shooting franticly.

"It will take more than that to stop them," answered Bokuden simply.

Suddenly, Kohta run out of bullets.

"NOT NOW!" yelled Kohta in fear.

Desperately, he tried to find another magazine, but didn't have one.

"Out of all the time to be out of ammo, this is the worst time for it!" replied Kohta dropping the useless gun.

Suddenly, one of the Bawlers hit him with their claws.

"AHH!" screamed Kohta in pain while holding his arm.

Lucky for him, the cut didn't tear off his arm, but still hurt.

His group screamed in fright at this.

"Come one, you're going to have to do better. There not going to stop Intel your dead," said Bokuden.

Kohta snared at jab, but jumped over the Brawler and landed behind it.

"Dang, he can jump," muttered Kazuyoshi in awe at seeing it.

"I don't know if this will work, but what the hell," replied Kohta with a punch to monsters back.

Surprisingly it had an effect on the monster. Kohta followed up with another punch, followed with a kick.

All of these attacks made it the Brawler fly a little away from Kohta.

"Damn, I didn't know he was that strong," muttered Kazuyoshi in awe at seeing such strength.

'Now I'm glad, he didn't hit me with that!' thought Takashi with relief.

It would seem that the otaku had mean punch.

Kohta heard a roar behind him; he looked to see the other Brawler coming at him.

"Oh great," muttered Kohta.

Luckily he was able to stop from biting him, but struggled to hold him.

"He can't keep this up! Those monsters are going to kill him! We need to help him!" Toshimi pleaded to everyone present.

The rest of the group nodded and were about leave. But Ryu's whipfist stopped them. No one was hit by it.

"You're not interfering," stated the evolved firmly.

They could only watch this fight in fear.

Kohta continued to hold the Brawler with everything he had. He was able to punch the monster off him and jumped away, but the Brawler followed him.

"Damn your persistent!" replied the otaku with rage.

Like its name, the Brawler punched him in the chest. Kohta winced in pain; this was the strongest hit he ever felt in his life.

Kohta landed on ground after sliding a few feet. He looked to see his opponent still coming after him.

'Dammit, I don't want to die like this!' thought Kohta while glaring at the monster.

Suddenly, a feeling came to him. It was foreign, but familiar at the same. He answered it.

*Zip*

The Brawler roar in anger, various tendrils now held him.

"It can't be, that looks almost looks like the one from school," muttered Saya in fear.

The rest of the group looked shocked at seeing those tendrils.

Kohta suddenly kicked the tied Brawler with a kick. This made the infected creature loss its balance and fall to the ground. Kohta then jumped up into the air and pointed both arms at the other Brawler.

Various tendrils came out of his arms and latched onto the monster. All of them landed on ground and after a short while, the concrete broke and flew at Brawler.

"That was like a black hole," said Takashi at seeing this attack.

There even nods of agreements. Then they could now see Kohta's arms.

They changed like the evolved, but were different. They had black mass with patches of glowing orange-reddish on them. Even his hands changed, they became three fingered.

Shizuka shivered at seeing those tendrils. "I…hope he doesn't use those on me!"

Everyone close to the nurse looked at her with disbelief.

"Why are you worried about that?" asked Saya.

"Don't know what you can do with tendrils," whimpered the nurse.

A throbbing vein appeared on Saya's head.

"This is not a porno! If he were to use those on you, I'm afraid you'll be dead!" replied Saya with rage about ready to hit the nurse on the head.

There was some sweat dropping from this exchange.

As for Kohta, he attacked the downed Brawler with more tendrils. It couldn't take the pressure anymore and ripped apart.

Lucky, Toshimi covered Alice's eyes from seeing this.

'I'm beginning to feel very inadequate right now,' thought Takashi with a sweat drop.

Lately, it felt like everyone was taking his thunder away.

Kohta breathed heavily from his injuries. He could tell they were healing very fast, but still hurt.

'It's not good, I'm starting to get…_hungry_!' thought Kohta looking at the other Brawler with hunger.

Acting on instinct, he fired another black hole at the beast. After the debris hit it, Kohta jumped at it. With his jump, various black tendrils pouted from his body. They latched onto the monster while Kohta grabbed it.

Kohta felt something was stopping him, so he started to squeeze its head.

"Oh merciful Kami, what is he doing now?" asked Saya in fear.

She got her answer when the Brawlers head caved in.

"He's, he's eating it!" exclaimed Saya trying not to throw up.

Everyone also tried not to throw up at this site. Some however, failed to do so.

Kohta kept consuming his meal without a care. There was barely anything left of the Brawler, Kohta sighed in contentment. Suddenly, he felt a change going on with his body.

The otaku started to tremble at this.

"Now what's wrong with him?!" asked Saya.

"Maybe he has indigestion," replied Shizuka sheepishly.

Saya glared at the nurse. "Indigestion, indigestion my butt, a human doesn't just eat like that! Hell, barely anything on earth eats like that! Enough of the jokes!" exclaimed Saya.

Shizuka stepped back in fear at pink-haired girl's outburst.

The two evolved watched this inquisitively.

"Well, I'll be we've underestimated him. It would seem that he in way _consumed_ that Hydra and now. He gaining a new power like we did," said Bokuden with respect for the otaku.

Kohta give off a cry, finished with what was happening to him. He felt his hands had changed again. During his fight, he didn't care about them.

"What in the hell is this?!" said the otaku in fear at seeing his _new_ _claws_.

His hands became four fingered, but each with a sharp metal claw. Kohta fell to his knees while shaking.

"What's happening to me?" he asked softly at everything that was happening to him.

"Evolution my friend," answered Bokuden walking toward him with Ryu.

Kohta only looked at man with confusion.

"When you consumed that Hydra, it was only the first step to becoming an _apex_ _predator_," explained Bokuden.

"You make it sound like, I'm no longer human," replied Kohta.

"That because you aren't," stated Ryu this time.

At hearing this, Kohta became more lost, but felt like it was right. All the things he just did weren't possible for a human.

"I'm…no longer a human," muttered Kohta with his head down.

"That's right, now it's time for you to leave," said Bokuden.

Kohta looked at him. "What do you mean leave?"

"You're much more important to leave alone plus," Bokuden snarled. "Those humans aren't going to help you. More than likely, they will try to kill you or make you an experiment."

Kohta only stayed quiet.

While this was going on, Soichiro drew his sword.

"I will not let you do that," he threated the two with his sword.

The two evolved looked at the man.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Bokuden with a raised eyebrow.

"I will not let you take him down the path of evil," said Soichiro.

Bokuden glared at Soichiro. "Why are so sure about that, Soichiro?"

Soichiro showed a little shock at him knowing his name, but didn't falter.

"The ways of you're talking. It reeks of ill willed intent," replied the man firmly.

"Oh, I wasn't made aware. That we needed your _permission_ to act like your so-called correct ways, you damn human! I've had my fair share of trying to be a good civilian and let me tell you. It wasn't all that pleasant! Can you say the same for that guy over there!" exclaimed Bokuden while pointing at Kohta.

Kohta only kept quiet, but was griping the ground. He can remember his own problems with doing that.

"Hirano-san, you must stand firm for-"

"Shut up!" Kohta interpreted Soichiro with a glare.

Soichiro looked shocked at the otaku's reply. Even everyone else looked shocked at the otaku.

"You don't know me. Hell, before you were going to take away my weapons and for what! Because it was the _right_ _thing_ to do! I'm tired of trying to do that! Do you know what I want, can you answer that?" Kohta spat to the man while standing up.

He even looked ready to use his claws on the man.

Soichiro looked unsure about taking on the enraged otaku.

"You act so high and mighty, but when I got this power. You act like I'm an important person or…a weapon!" Kohta snarled at the man.

'This is bad, he is losing it,' thought Saya while swearing nervously at the happening.

It was bad enough if Kohta snapped with his guns, but this was much worse. There was no telling what he could do now.

"Onii-chan, please stop!" Alice pleaded to Kohta.

Kohta looked at the young girl. He could see her crying.

"Please stop, you're not a bad person. Please don't become a bad person," pleaded Alice.

"She's right Hirano-san. Maybe it was wrong of them to take away your weapons, but please. Don't go hurting them like this," Toshimi pleaded this time while holding Alice's hand.

Kohta seemed to be calming down at the two requests.

"Oh, so they finally speak," muttered Bokuden while looking at the two.

"It looks like we're about to have company," said Ryu.

Bokuden looked to see, various people running at them. Each armed with a different weapon.

"Well, it looks they came prepared," said Bokuden sarcastically.

He looked ready for this so-called army.

A ringing noise filled the air. Calmly, Ryu shifted his arm back to normal and answered his phone.

"Yes," he answered.

There was some sweat dropping at this.

"Okay, I understand Pariah-sama," replied Ryu after hearing something.

Ryu looked at Bokuden. "We need to leave."

"Oh, about time for our job," replied Bokuden disappointed while changing his arms back to normal.

"Yes, Pariah-sama needs us there now. We can't be late," said Ryu with a nod.

"Damn, there goes my fun, but what about him," Bokuden said while pointing at Kohta.

Kohta tensed, ready for anything.

"For now, we leave him alone. It looks like he won't leave willing right now and we can't waste time fighting him. So let him play with the humans, they will do it for us," said Ryu.

Bokuden smirked. "Your right, we don't have to anything right now. After all, humans have a way of screwing each other over," replied Bokuden maliciously.

He looked at Kohta. In which Kohta stiffened.

"Try to stay live. I'm sure you could easily do that. Just don't let any human kill you in your sleep," said the green-haired man.

Kohta only stayed quiet.

The two evolved jumped away, leaving so fast. That they seemed like blurs.

"We're here! What's going on?" asked a frantic Yuriko while holding a pistol.

The group of armed people looked around. They saw some kind monster running around and two strange persons. It looked like they missed the action.

"What the hell! There's a monster right there!" exclaimed one of the persons in fear of Kohta.

The rest looked at the otaku and pointed there weapons at him. Even Yuriko pointed her weapon at him.

Kohta growled while readying his claws.

'So they were right! They are only going to kill me! If so, I'm going to tear them apart!' thought Kohta darkly.

"Don't you even think of hurting Onii-chan!" exclaimed Alice stepping between the two.

"What? Get out of the way girl, he's dangerous!" said one of persons to Alice.

Alice only glared at man, she was shaken by the man, but didn't back down.

"You're the ones dangerous right now," said Toshimi while walking toward Alice.

The pigtailed girl now stood by Alice and glared at the group.

"What is this?"

"I should say the same about you. Where were you earlier?" asked Toshimi with steel.

"Well…we had to get some weapons," answered another person sheepishly.

"Okay, but Hirano-san isn't a monster! He saved us! So put the weapons down!" Toshimi ordered.

The group became lost at the turn of events.

"Do as she says," ordered Soichiro while sheathing his sword.

"But dear, he's like the evolved from…" suddenly Yuriko stopped herself.

Everyone looked at woman lost.

"I know, but he's not with them. We need to calm down, before we do something reckless," said Soichiro to everyone present.

The group slowly lowered their weapons. Even Kohta relaxed.

"That's fine and dandy, but what the hell now?!" asked Rei with rage.

They looked at girl.

"We're not going to ignore at what just happened! Those…monsters are still out there! My dad could be in danger and here we are just sitting around doing nothing," said Rei.  
"Rei calm down. I know, but we can't just fly off the handle," Takashi said to calm down the girl.

"Fly off the handle! Am I the only one who saw that! That there are monsters that make 'them' look tame! Also," suddenly Rei pointed at Kohta. "How do we know he won't turn on us?"

"Rei, that's now being paranoid! Hirano so far has helped us greatly. We can't just-"

"I know!" Rei interrupted. "But he just killed that monster and devoured that thing! Like it was food! How can you be so-"

*BANG*

Rei stop her rant after hearing the gunshot. Every else was also scared at hearing it.

They looked to see that Kazuyoshi was the one. He fired a single shot into the air with one of the borrowed guns.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stop. That wasn't helping any, let's first look at the facts," Kazuyoshi said to Rei firmly while placing the used gun on the ground gently.

Rei nodded, clearly calmer.

"The first fact is that we know those zombies aren't carrying this Blacklight virus, or in this case the Mercer virus correct."

The group nodded.

"Your right there, but what is causing it. From what the guy said, they know what started the outbreak, but aren't going to tell anyone," said Saya while rubbing her chin.

"Right, so we aren't going to get any answers on that. But what about Hirano-san, if he is infected with the Mercer virus, don't we to worry about it spreading?" asked Kazuyoshi.

"Maybe, he is keeping it at bay," answered Shizuka.

"Okay, that sounds right. We don't need to isolate him. Now then, how is this virus able to do this kind of stuff?" asked Saya.

"Don't know you know anything about this virus Shizuka-sensei? You were studying to become a nurse, so maybe you can cure him?" asked Takashi.

Shizuka shook her head. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. The Mercer virus was so dangerous that only Gentek was allowed access to it. They didn't want other counties to have it. Plus, I need to be a virus specialist to know anything," the blond woman explained.

"That's just great! We have no clues on this damn thing! We don't what's it limits are. We just know it grants super powers!" exclaimed Saya in frustration.

"So there is no way to cure me," replied Kohta sadly.

"I'm afraid so Hirano-kun. The might be a cure, but I've heard it was contaminated. Plus that was years ago during the second outbreak. They might have the data to make it, but it's in America. There is also the part where you can die. I can't say what that cure would do to you," Shizuka answered softly.

Kohta only lowered his head at the news.

"Hirano-san, why don't you try to lose your claws?" asked Toshimi.

"Lose my claws," replied Kohta while looking at the pigtailed girl.

Toshimi nodded. "If these two…guys were able to lose their weapons. Maybe you could do the same."

"Okay, I'll give it a try," replied Kohta with a nod.

He focused and his arms went back to normal.

"Well I'll be dog gone. That didn't hurt my clothes," said Kohta in awe while looking at his hands.

"It didn't hurt you, Onii-chan?" asked a curious Alice.

"I didn't hurt at all. It was like…moving a hand," Kohta answered the question.

The rest of his group started to talk to the otaku some more about this.

Soichiro watched them carefully.

"Dear, what do we do about him?" asked Yuriko quietly.

"For now let's keep an eye on him. We can't risk enraging him. Also, those evolved said something troubling," muttered Saya's father.

"What was that?" asked his wife.

"They knew about me. I'm betting they also know what we were doing. So let's hasten our plans to leave. We can't just sit idly by while they know our location," Soichiro replied seriously.

Yuriko nodded. "Okay, I'll get everyone working on it. Also, it would seem they know something that we don't."

"I'm afraid your right. Those two alone were enough to kill us, but why run away? They have a leader," said Soichiro.

Yuriko stiffened. "You don't think it's Mercer!"

"No, they said a person called Parish. I don't know who he is, but I think I've heard of him from that file. I'm going to look it up," Soichiro muttered to his wife.

"Okay dear, I'll get to work on preparations. And please, you might want to talk to Saya later. She is most…displeased at what we did," muttered Yuriko softly.

"I will," replied the man reserved.

Even though Soichiro didn't show it, he was extremely worried about his offspring. But his duty to his people stopped him from looking for her.

Soichiro left to do his job.

Yuriko watched him leave with a heavy heart. She also felt guilty at not looking for their daughter. With sigh, she looked at her group.

"Everyone listen up! We need to finish arming those buses much sooner," Yuriko ordered.

"Why is that Takagi-san?" asked a brown-haired man that was overweight.

"We have a group that is up to no good. They might return and with more numbers," Yuriko replied serious.

"You mean like those two guys?"

"Yes," answered Yuriko.

"I don't understand Takagi-san? Why are you and your husband so worried about that? I'm sure we could stop them," said Matsudo.

Yuriko shook her head. "I'm afraid with them, no. They are much more powerful than you think and much more dangerous than those walking corpses. So get to work," Yuriko ordered to the group firmly.

The group nodded and went to work.

Yuriko looked at the young group sadly.

'It was bad with those corpses, but now. There might be a worse fate in store with those new evolved appearing. I'm also worried about that Hirano, what choice are you going to make? Will you help us or not?' thought Yuriko.

She couldn't think of an answer, for right now. She just hoped he will make the right choice, that's all she could do.

She left to get started on her work.

"Okay, we've thought of everything. So right now Hirano will stay with us, if he wants to," said Takashi.

Kohta nodded. "I'm fine with that, but what now?"

"I say we get back to looking for Rei's parents or mine. If we do meet up with Rei's dad, maybe we can warn him about those evolved or whatever they are calling themselves," said Takashi.

"I agree with that. We don't know what this group wants and from how they acted. They aren't going to be _human_ _friendly_," Kazuyoshi replied dead serious.

"So we need a vehicle. We can try to recover the hummer or a different one," said Takashi.

"I think we can get one here. I'm sure there something lying around," said Saya.

"Okay, we have a plan. So we are good for now," said Rei with a smile.

"Ku, Ku, Ku we not entirely done Rei-san," said a chuckling Shizuka.

Rei stiffened and looked at the nurse. She became scared at seeing the nurse wearing two latex gloves.

"We're not done with your treatment. I need to put more oil on your back," said Shizuka while readying her hands.

"NOOO!" screamed Rei trying to run away from the nurse.

As for the Shizuka, she chased her victu-um _patient_ with glee. The rest of their sweat dropped while chucking nervously.

'So evolution huh,' thought Kohta now looking at his hand.

It looked so unassuming, but he knows it about how it looked earlier. With this revelation of him being no longer a human, he doesn't know what to think. He was an outcast before, but took comfort at being human. Now that is no longer an option for him.

Kohta could sigh with frustration at what his future will be. That he will have to wait and see.

To be continued

A/N I thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. As to the question of who has the Blacklight that will revealed in time. Intel next time Sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own High school of the Dead, Prototype along with any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter four-The Evolved's Strike

(Nighttime-A bedroom)

The faint sound snoozing filled that air. Caused by Alice sleeping, changed into makeshift sleeping clothes.

Toshimi also had loose fitting clothes for sleeping. The teen girl tucked Alice in.

'There we go; she must have one hell of a day. Then again, we did have one,' thought Toshimi with a sigh.

Finding out there is a group of people trying to do something horrible, along with finding one of their group is no longer a human. Even she didn't know what to think about Kotha. He looked so lost when they told him that he wasn't human.

'I don't know if anyone could take that and be sane. Even I'm having trouble with that,' thought the pigtail girl.

They kept on seeing horrors. Toshimi snapped out of it by Alice's muttering. Toshimi smiled softly at young girl.

'At least you're doing well,' thought Toshimi remembering at what the little girl once did.

Shizuka once mentioned that Alice crawled into her bed. They didn't discourage it. Even Saya helped in raising the girl. They both were trying to keep innocence of hers. Sadly, they didn't know how long that will last.

Toshimi lightly stroked Alice's hair. She looked out the window to see Kohta. It looked like the otaku was thinking hard about something.

'Hirano-san has it the worse right now. I'm only able to imagine what that's like. What are we going to do?' thought Toshimi concerned.

Luckily she and Alice were able to calm him down, but what about next time? The pigtailed girl couldn't come up with an answer.

'What is Hirano-san up to? Why not go and see,' thought Toshimi walking toward the otaku.

She made her way to the spot. She saw that Kohta had his claws on. With a gulp she kept walking.

"Um Hirano-san…what are doing?" asked Toshimi reserved.

Kohta looked at the pigtailed girl calmly.

"I'm practicing my abilities," he answered while changing his hand again, this time into its tendril using form.

"Oh," Toshimi replied with relief.

"You couldn't sleep?" Kohta asked while looking at the girl.

Toshimi nodded. "Yeah, this has been one hell of day. I don't know what to think about it."

"Your right, sadly this might be the beginning of more problems," Kohta replied turning his arms back to normal.

Toshimi sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"Yes, to think that a…_group_ _of_ _people_ like that are running around. It's disturbing to say the least," said Toshimi while rubbing her eyes.

Kohta only remained quiet, thinking about earlier. They did manage to recover the hummer, but it needed to be fixed up. So Takashi found another vehicle to use, it was a little smaller, but still something.

The might even leave tomorrow along with everyone else. Soichiro's group finished with arming there busies. Still, he was weary of going with them. He heard whispers about him and they weren't pleasant.

"You don't seem surprised about me wanting to practice my abilities," said Kohta looking at Toshimi.

"Under the circumstances, you need all the advantages you can get," replied the pigtailed girl.

"You have a point," Kohta agreed.

"Are you just practicing you're _arming_?" asked Toshimi curiously.

"No, I'm also going to practice my other abilities that I might have," answered Kohta.

Toshimi tilted her head confused.

"What I mean is my so-called speed," Kohta answered the unspoken question.

"Oh," replied the pigtailed girl in understanding.

She remembered around the time they meet, how the otaku saved her with his speed. That was in back of her mind, with everything that had happened to them.

"So is Komuro-san going to help you?" asked Toshimi.

Kohta shook his head. "He doesn't know anything about physical training, but Momoi said he would."

"He's a very interesting person," muttered Toshimi with a hand on her chin.

Kohta only nodded in agreement.

Toshimi let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep," said Kohta to the girl, concerned.

"Your right Hirano-san, I need some rest for tomorrow. So I'll go to sleep, but you better try to get some also," replied Toshimi.

"Okay, I'll will in a little bit," Kohta said with a nod.

Toshimi left the otaku. Kohta only watched her leave.

As for Toshimi, she arrived into the room that kept Alice. The pigtailed girl could see that Alice was starting to move franticly.

"Sorry," muttered Toshimi moving toward the girl.

Toshimi lay down by the troubled girl. Instantly, Alice calmed down when she hugged the older girl.

Toshimi softly padded the girl's hair.

'There we go. I'm wonder about Hirano-san, what to do,' thought Toshimi while falling asleep.

A part of her wanted to embrace the otaku, but she didn't know what to think of such feelings. The brought a sigh to the teen.

'I've always have a fascination with a knight in shining armor,' Toshimi thoughts coming to a conclusion.

Or in this case a super powered, gun loving otaku. This made Toshimi giggle and with that. She fell asleep with Alice.

(Nearby)

Kazuyoshi looked out the window in thought. There were hardly anyone out there working, but they just stopped fifteen minutes ago.

He remembered Kohta's request. There was no reason to deny it.

"You also having trouble sleeping?" asked a female voice.

Kazuyoshi looked to see Shizuka; she had on clothes for sleeping.

Kazuyoshi nodded. "It's been a hell of a day."

Shizuka sighed in agreement, that it was.

"This is becoming more and more complicated," said Shizuka.

"I know, it was bad enough with 'them', but with another group up to something. I'm afraid, it's only going to worse," replied the young man tightly.

Shizuka nodded sadly. She was well aware of the toll of current events. Everyone was trying to stay sane, but this made it worse.

"I'm more worried about Hirano. We need to help him, but how?" Shizuka asked mostly to herself while rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"That's not going to be easy. If what those two said were true, he will be very isolated," Kazuyoshi explained.

"Yeah, that's a problem," muttered the blond nurse.

"The only thing we can do is help him. He first needs to control his power. I know that denying it wouldn't help him. If anything it will hurt him," said Kazuyoshi with melancholy.

Shizuka raised an eyebrow. It sounded he knows about Hirano's problem.

"It sounds like you have experience with this?" asked the blond woman curiously.

Kazuyoshi nodded. "That I do. You're from Fujimi High academy right."

Shizuka only nodded confused. About anyone would know where they were from, by looking at the student's uniform.

"Is Wakisaka-sensei still a social studies teacher?" asked Kazuyoshi.

The nurse's eyes only widened, shocked at this question.

"I'll take that as a yes," replied the young man simply.

"How did you know that? Not just anybody would know, well some people would know," said a lost Shizuka.

"I was a student there," he answered. "I'm not sure if heard of me, but I was called the cheetah."

Shizuka hummed in thought, she heard that name before. She now remembered it.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about! The so-called cheater!" said Shizuka.

Kazuyoshi slumped. "They still are going on about that," he muttered.

"Well actually they don't. That was the most striking part to me," replied a sorry Shizuka.

"That makes sense," replied the dark-haired man.

"So you're going to help measure his abilities," said Shizuka.

"Yep, it could help him. We still don't the effects of the Blacklight virus, so the only thing we can do is help find his limits," replied Kazuyoshi simply.

Kazuyoshi yawned with Shizuka following soon after.

"Finally, I'm getting tried. We better go to sleep," muttered Kazuyoshi.

Shizuka nodded with statement. The two went off to their perspective rooms for the night.

(The next day)

"Okay, your set," said Matsudo to Takashi.

Takashi nodded in a small vehicle. He started to drive the Argo 8×8 Military Proto pretty good.

Close-by was Kohta and Kazuyoshi. Kazuyoshi had a stop watch ready. As for Kohta, he was stretching.

"Okay, just run to spot over there," Kazuyoshi said while pointing at the spot.

Kohta nodded and ran toward the spot.

Kazuyoshi whistled at seeing his speed. The otaku even left marks in the ground.

'He wasn't lying about his speed. With that much leg strength, he could out run a slow moving vehicle easy,' thought dark-haired man.

Kohta headed back to Kazuyoshi's place. As for his watcher, he noticed the otaku's form.

"How did I do?" asked Kohta not winded at all.

"Your speed is beyond excellent; even I'm envious at it. However, your form needs work," Kazuyoshi replied to Kohta.

Kohta only nodded. Kazuyoshi instructed the otaku on his form.

"Those two sure are busy," muttered Saya close to the hummer.

It was ready for use. Saya wasn't alone either. Alice was standing by, watching everyone curiously.

After a few minutes, Kohta had gotten the hang of the new running form.

"Not bad. Where did you learn to pick up forms like that?" asked the otaku's teacher.

"I'm still haven't gotten it down totally, but I've learned a thing or two from my training with firearms," replied Kohta.

Kazuyoshi nodded in understanding, you do take positions when shooting.

Kohta hummed in thought about something.

"What's on your mind Hirano-san?" asked Kazuyoshi.

"I'm wondering if I can only run and jump. It seems like I can do something more," replied Kohta uncertain.

"There's no telling, but give it a try. That's the only way we're going to find out," said Kazuyoshi.

Kohta nodded and started running. He runs close to the wall and amazingly. He was able to use his feet to climb it. More like, he was able to cling to the wall. Kohta started to wall run.

"Dang, he keeps on surprising me," muttered Kazuyoshi in awe.

Kohta jumped up to the air. He then did an air dash and positioned himself.

Takashi, Matsudo, Saya and Alice looked at this in shock.

"He can fly now," muttered Matsudo in awe.

It did look like Kohta was flying, but.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kohta in fear.

*CRASH*

"Damn, that had to hurt," muttered Matsudo with a winch.

Even everyone else winched in sympathy for the otaku. He crashed landed on the ground.

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" asked Alice walking up to the downed teen.

"I'm fine, but I thought. That I was flying," replied Kohta while getting up and dusting himself off.

"That was more like gliding," answered Saya with a hand on her forehead.

Kohta sweat dropped at jab.

Unknown to them, Saeko watched this. She giggled at the scene, but felt a little jealous. Kohta has excess to incredible powers, even those claws looked…_exciting_.

Saeko shook her head to clear those thoughts. She didn't need that side of hers coming out. She continued walking toward to room where Soichiro was at. He asked for her.

She arrived at the room. It was simply furbished with a sign in the background.

"You summoned me, Takagi-sama," said Saeko while sitting down.

"Yes Busujima-san, I wanted to talk with you," replied Soichiro.

Saeko looked at the man.

"I need to know, what you think about Hirano?" asked Soichiro.

Saeko hummed in thought. She could lie about him, but that wouldn't help any.

"He has a good heart, but I'm afraid for his sanely. He now has a heavy burden placed on him. I don't know what to think about it," Saeko replied truthfully.

Soichiro nodded. "Your right Busujima-san, not many can take that and be okay. Even the most steeled person can break," Saya's father said wisely.

Saeko also nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you told the truth, I would expect nothing less from my sensei's daughter. Now on to the other reason why you're here," said Soichiro while picking up a katana.

He handed the sword to the teen. Saeko took the katana while unsheathing it. While katana in design, it didn't have a flat edge.

"Murata-tou, it was forged in the Meji era. I'm giving it to you for protection," Soichiro answered Seako's unspoken question.

"Do you want me to give this to my father?" asked Saeko while sheathing her gift.

"If that what it takes," said Soichiro.

Saeko smiled sadly. "I'll do that."

"Here's the next gift, information," said Soichiro giving Saeko a folder.

Saeko raised an eyebrow at seeing it. The folder had a big g on it. Looking at it some more, it was written in Kanji.

Saeko opened it and browsed the contents. Her eyes widened in shock.

"T-this is," muttered the teen girl in shock.

Saeko looked Soichiro, who only nodded agreement.

"Take that to Hirano, he needs to know that information," answered the man.

"You're sure about this? I mean…it seems right in way, but…"

"No good, will come from keeping this away from him. He needs to know the origins of the Blacklight virus and what it can create," Soichiro stated firmly.

Saeko only bowed in respect to the man. She left the room with haste.

Soichiro only watched the young woman leave.

"Dear, do you think that was right?" asked Yuriko walking into the room.

"It had to be done. He can't be ignorant, not with those evolved running around. This is the best move I could think of," said Yuriko's husband.

Yuriko only nodded in agreement. Nothing will be gained by them keeping that knowledge from the otaku.

(At an underground parking lot)

The bus used by Shizuka was parked there. Around the bus were pieces of lead and other materials.

The moans and cries of pleasure came from the bus.

'They couldn't wait for it. Oh well, they did earn it,' thought Shido looking at the students having _fun_.

They were about to go at that Takagi mansion, but had a change of plans. Shido remembered seeing that man.

(Flashback)

"Oh, you did well. Please wait a minute and we'll be there," Shido talked into his cell phone.

His students were in the process of getting it on. Shido was about to tell them the news, but saw someone moving around.

"Who is that?" he muttered at the site.

He couldn't make out the person's face; they had it covered with a hood.

This brought a smile to the teachers face.

'A _perfect_ _target_,' thought the teacher darkly.

As for the person, it was Loki for anything useful.

'Hmm…this could come in handy,' thought the man looking at parts of a car.

That was only thing he could find right now, food would be scarcer. Even though he received his payment from his employer, those MRS wouldn't last for forever.

'Then there was those delivery boys, why did they look at me like that?' thought Loki remembering the two.

They looked at him as if he was a bug. He had his share of dealing with…rough people, but those two. They seemed very dangerous despite their lean builds. Whatever the reason, they handed over his payment with an interesting piece of information.

With that information, he prepared for the EMP attack.

"Excuse me sir," a voice called out to him.

Loki cursed under his breath. He should have been more careful.

Loki looked to see Shido waving at him with a smile. The mercenary tensed at seeing him, he looked like trouble. Calmly, he walked close to the man, but had a hand ready on his silenced pistol.

"What do you want?" asked Loki bluntly.

"My, you're direct," said Shido with a smile.

To Loki, that smile was layered with deceit.

"I'm just wondering if you like to join us? We've found a safe haven over there," replied Shido pointing to the Takagi home.

"Not interested, so go to that death trap," replied the man flatly.

Shido raised an eyebrow at statement. Even though he was mad at the bluntness, he seemed to know something.

"You're sure, we wouldn't mind-!"

Shido stopped talking at the site of Loki's pistol. Shido raised his hands slowly.

"I'm tired of your blabbing. I have more important things to do, so either you leave me alone or if you want. I can just shot you," Loki said very calmly.

"I-I'll stop with that. But I'm curious about you calling that place a death trap?" asked a shaky Shido.

Loki hummed in thought. Shido only sweated nervously, hoping not to get shot.

"If you're that _interested_, we can come to an arrangement," Loki offered to the teacher.

Yuki showed herself to man, they could hear everything going on. Some of the students stayed in bus.

"Don't even think about that, I'm only interested in food or ammo," replied Loki coldly.

He didn't trust this bunch to be that _lax_.

"A practical man, I think we have some rations for you," said Shido with a wave to his students.

One of the students saw this and came out with their…_borrowed_ _goods_. Loki calmly watched him with his weapon ready for anything.

"Just put them on car and we'll back away," Shido ordered to his student.

The student nodded and did that. The two survivors backed slowly away, but stayed close. Calmly, Loki looked over the items.

"Not much for barging," muttered the man.

"Sorry, but we've tried to get what we could," Shido replied sheepishly.

"It will do for a down payment for the information," said Loki.

Shido nodded whatever he knows. It sounded pretty important.

"I'll tell, but don't think this will be enough. I'll expect more from you," said Loki calmly.

Shido's student looked mad, but didn't dare try to attack. Shido smiled at the offer.

"I will, just give us a few days please," replied the teacher.

Loki thought it over. With a nod, he told them about upcoming EMP attack.

Shido's eyes widened in shock at this, even his group looked surprised.

"I thank you for this information, but how will we get a hold of you?" asked Shido.

"You have a cellphone?"

"Well yes, you want to exchange numbers," replied Shido.

"No, I'll call you or find you, and you better be ready," Loki threated the teacher.

"That's acceptable," Shido answered with a smile.

Loki calmly took the rations and left, but still on guard.

Shido watched to mercenary leave.

'I better ready for him. For right now, we have work to do,' thought Shido with a smirk.

No one had seen this.

"Sensei, what do we do now?" asked the student.

"I'm afraid your play time is over. We have to prepare for this right now," Shido stated firmly.

"Awe, I was ready for it also," said a disheartened Yuki.

"You can later, but right now. We have a job to do," replied Shido with sympathy.

The students nodded and went back to the bus. As for Shido, he called his spy to return.

(Flashback's end)

Shido stopped his remembering. Then there was that one student that showed concern for his family, naturally they threw him out. Strangely, he disappeared instantly when thrown out. Also, there was a strange sound, like a whistle.

Shido only shook his head, no point in worrying about it. He had to ready for the EMP attack and that damn mercenary. Shido smirked cruelly at killing the man and collecting his supplies.

'For now let's just watch the show,' thought the teacher watching his angels in glee.

(Takagi mansion)

Takashi was by the hummer with ATV. The rest of his group was there also, but not Saeko.

Toshimi had a backpack designed for carrying arrows. It was filled up, with another carrying case in the hummer.

Rei had changed back into her usual clothes. She waited close the hummer, ready to leave.

As for Saya, Alice and Shizuka were dressed the same as yesterday. They were also ready to leave. Even Kazuyoshi and Kohta looked ready to leave.

Kohta felt a little strange with ammo vest, but still wearied it. It was like…he didn't need it. Kohta turned blue at those thoughts.

"Okay, we're all set to leave," Takashi said to the group.

They nodded in agreement. Soichiro walked up the group.

"I see you're ready to leave," said the man calmly.

Takashi nodded. "We can't stay here. We need to find Rei's father or my family. If we do find Rei's father, maybe he can warn the police about those evolved," said the teen.

Soichiro nodded in agreement. "We've also been trying to get a hold of them, but so far no luck."

Saeko showed up dressed in outfit when getting here. She also carried the folder, unsure about showing it to Kohta, but was going to do it.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Shizuka in realization.

They looked at the nurse.

"You still have your cellphone?" asked the nurse looking at Takashi.

Takashi nodded while showing it.

"Let me borrow it?" asked Shizuka.

"Okay, but why Shizuka-sensei?" asked the teen while handing over the cellphone.

"I might get a hold of my friend," replied the blond woman while punching in the number.

"Any other reason as to why?" asked Saya this time.

"Well, she is member of SAT so maybe, she can help in spreading the word," replied Shizuka simply while waiting for an answer.

Her group looked stumped at the information, but wasn't too surprised. Her friend did have excess to military hardware.

"Yes, she is answering!" exclaimed the blond in joy.

She started talking with person franticly.

"Takagi-san, we have a problem!" yelled a man running toward them.

Soichiro looked at man with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Yoshioka-san?" asked his leader.

"It's that a military base is under attack!" replied Yoshioka in fear.

After hearing this, everyone looked shocked.

"What, who is dumb enough to attack a base?!" asked Saya.

"I don't know, but at first. I thought it was a joke," replied Yoshioka.

"Explain," stated Soichiro firmly.

"They said that a young woman was attacking them. However, she was using her hands to destroy tanks!" said the retainer.

"What! How can something just destroy a tank with their…oh shit! It's those evolved! It must be I mean could one of them do that?" asked an uncertain Kazuyoshi.

Soichiro growled. "Yes, it's possible. If one of them has hammerfists, then they could take on a tank," answered the man.

Everyone else looked lost at the name, but didn't dispute it. They knew nothing about the evolved abilities.

"I can't believe there that strong or foolish enough to take on a base," muttered Saya.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared. Everyone become lost at site.

"Ow," screamed Shizuka in pain.

They looked at nurse. Shizuka tried to use the cellphone, but couldn't get it to work.

"I'm sorry Komuro-kun, I've broken your cellphone," Shizuka apologized to the teen.

Takashi raised an eyebrow at this. They then heard various people saying there electrical devices stopped working.

"What's going on? Why are all the electronics shorting out?" asked Kohta.

Saya looked up to sky and hummed. She growled at coming to a conclusion.

"Darn it, that was nuclear warhead going off in sky," said Saya.

"Huh?" asked Kohta lost.

"You see when a nuclear warhead goes off, it generates an electrometric field. So all electronics will be destroyed by it," Saya explained.

"Pretty good Saya," Soichiro praised. "You did excellent to know that from…damn it!"

Saya looked lost at her father's change. Soichiro gripped his sword in anger.

"What's wrong Takagi-san?" asked Yoshioka concerned.

"They knew this was going to happen. They somehow found out and used it to their advantage," he answered in anger.

"If that's right, then we lost a big asset," said Kazuyoshi with a frown.

"Yes, those bases they are attacking could help protect people or relocate them. This is very bad," Soichiro agreed with the statement.

The rest of the group became very afraid of this. There problems just got worse.

(Moments ago-a military base)

"Banzai!" yelled a female while falling down on to a tank.

This would have been funny if not for the girl having giant fists. They looked out of place on the girl, but then.  
*Bang*

The tank couldn't take the blow, destroying it. Strangely enough, spikes sprouted around the area where the girl landed.

The soldiers all around stood shocked at such a feat.

"What are you waiting for?! Shoot her now!" ordered a sergeant to his man.

They snapped out of it and took aim with her rifles. As for their attacker, she looked at them with a smirk.

"Ma, I didn't know you liked to play rough," she said with a sickly sweet tone at them.

The group of soldiers only aimed there weapons at the girl.

"Too bad, I'm too much for you," muttered the girl while hopping down from the ruined tank.

"Fire!" ordered the sergeant.

*Slash*

"What the?!" exclaimed various soldiers in shock.

Every one of them had there gun slashed. They looked to see it was the girl that did it.

"You're starting to bore me boys," replied the girl with a smirk while showing off her whipfist.

The soldiers turned blue in fright at such a sight. First the dead come back to life, but this.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" said one of the soldiers trying to run away.

Even others were about ready to run away.

"What are you doing?! We have to fight her!" said the sergeant to his man.

"How do we do that sir? She just destroyed a tank and our guns by herself! I'm getting out of here, I didn't sign up with for this shit!" replied one of his man still running away.

"Damn you!" he yelled to his man.

With a grunt, he talked into his radio.

As for his target, she only walked calmly to the sergeant.

"They aren't much on courage are they?" she asked calmly.

The sergeant only drew his pistol and fired at the girl.

As for his target, she blocked the shots with her hammerfist.

"Damn you, what in the hell are you monster?" asked man completely out of ammo.

He didn't hit her main body with one bullet.

"I'm your worst nightmare bastard," replied the girl with rage.

"No you're not, that is!" replied man with a smirk while ducking for cover.

The girl only smirked at the statement.

"To easy, dumbass," she muttered now leaping at the tank.

It tried to attack her from behind, but she knew it was coming. She hit it with a hammer toss.

*Boom*

The poor tank didn't stand a chance.

As for the sergeant, he only sweated in fear at this.

"Arg," he said in pain.

That monster woman grabbed him with her whipfist. It didn't kill him, but hurt like hell. He went flying toward the girl, like a fisherman reeling in a fish.

"Now what to do with you?" asked the girl calmly.

The man was about to spit in her face, but was blocked by her hand. Blood was drawn from this, her other hand was bladed.

"That's not nice," she said. "As for you, goodbye buddy."

With that said, she threw him into the air. The man screamed in fear, and with a yank. He landed on the ground with a crunch.

"That's for calling me a monster, bastard," the girl snarled while bringing back her whipfist.

She went back to her attack.

Close-by, three soldiers watched this behind a hummer. Each one had a rifle to use.

"Having any luck with reinforcements?" asked one of them to another.

"I'm working on it," replied one with a radio.

"Shit, shit, this is so messed up! We have the dead trying to eat us and now this! This is beyond my pay grade, I'm out of here!" said the solider about ready to bolt.

The first grabbed him tightly.

"Don't think about it," he ordered sternly.

"Let go of me!" he ordered. "You're the same rank as me, so you don't have the rank to order me."

"Maybe, but if you leave now, she will kill you," stated the man firmly.

The scary cat cursed under his breath, he was right.

"Anything?" he asked the one with the radio.

He growled in anger. "Damn it, this brood has friends! Other bases are being attacked like us! I'll try all channels," he replied while calling anyone.

"Do it, I'll take anything, even the SAT would help," replied his comrade looking out of there attacker.

A bright light lite the sky, and the one with radio cried in pain. His radio gave off a load hiss. Depressingly, he tried to use again, but didn't work.

"Shit! That's just great! We've lost our radio!" exclaimed the solider throwing the radio at the wall.

"What did you expect; I had information on that EMP attack. I don't want to take on another platoon, so that helped me," a female voice said smugly.

The three soldiers turned blue at the voice. They looked up in fear to see the girl standing on top of the hummer.

"Oh shit!" muttered one of the solders in fear while readying his weapon.

The girl only smirked at the useless action. A wind blew in, the girl hummed at feeling it.

"That's right on the mark," she said smugly.

"What are you talking…about?" asked one of the soldiers lost at a site.

The girl's skirt was flipping in the wind, making the trio of man eyes widening in shock at seeing her underwear.

"What the…she is wearing kiddie print panties!" exclaimed one of them in shock.

This…monster girl was kicking there assess and she was wearing something so…childish.

"So what of it," she replied coldly.

"How can you wear that, when your!"

He stopped talking and started coughing violently. He comrades were also starting to cough.

"What is going on? Oh no, she most have used poison gas, but how is she-."

The man fell down and curled into a ball, with his fellow soldiers doing the same.

She looked around the base seeing similar soldiers falling down to the ground, unmoving.

"You wish it was poison buster. That's one base down and with it. A new hive is about to be born, hopefully Parish-sama is pleased with my work," said the girl working out the kinks in her arms.

She wasn't that old as an evolved, but still strong enough to do her job.

"Time to relax for a bit, I did earn a treat," said the girl sitting down on the hummer calmly.

She brought out a secure box that contained the Blacklight virus for infecting the base, but it also carried something.

"Hmmm, that's good chocolate," moaned the girl while eating her treat.

She wasn't sure on how long they could go without food, but this was mostly a treat for her. From her knowledge they didn't need much food, or in this case biomass to survive.

She only watched the base starting to change while eating.

(Takagi mansion)

The group of people became worried at what is going on.

*Crash*

They looked at one of their vehicles crashing. Almost like a signal, 'them' appeared out of the woodwork.

"Great they just had to appear, like uninvited guest," muttered Takashi at this.

"Close the gates," Soichiro ordered.

The man with control tried to do that, but it wouldn't work.

"Darn, we need to close it manually," said Yoshioka to them.

They nodded and closed the gate, but it wasn't holding. There were too many of 'them'.

"Darn it," muttered one of the men at the gate.

*Bang*

They looked at Kohta in shock. The otaku only give them a thumb up with a smirk. He showed them.

"What now? There coming in here to fast, we need to get away," said Takashi to everyone.

"I agree, but the hummer might not work," said Saya.

"Saya-san is right, but the ATV is okay," said Matsudo.

"Okay, we'll take it," replied Takashi with a nod.

Yuriko ripped her dress, getting out her hidden Luger pistol. Kohta blushed at this with Kazuyoshi.

"Saya here," said the woman handing over the gun.

Saya took it, confused.

"You'll need that, I used during my years in New York," Yuriko answered her daughter.

Saya nodded sadly while getting on the ATV with the rest of her group.

"I'll clear the road," said Soichiro getting out a stick of dynamite.

"Don't," warned Kazuyoshi.

Soichiro stopped and looked at man.

"You'll only bring more of 'them'," answered Kazuyoshi.

Soichiro nodded in agreement and put up the dynamite.

"Let's get going!" said Takashi starting up the ATV.

His group got into the vehicle, but it was a tight squeeze. Kohta was about to get on, but stopped.

"Hirano-san, what's wrong?" asked Toshimi with Alice looking worried at this.

"I'm going to help them," replied the otaku while handing over his gun and ammo vest.

Kazuyoshi took them.

"But how, I mean there to many of 'them'!" exclaimed Toshimi in fear at this choice.

Even Alice looked scared for him.

"True, if I was a _normal_ _person_, but," Kohta armed his claws. "I'm not normal and I need to test these bad boys out. I'll find you when I'm done, so get going," he ordered.

Takashi only nodded and punched it. He ran over one them, but some were walking toward them.

Kohta appeared with his tendril using hands and launched a black hole at the group.

"Dang," muttered Shizuka at this.

Almost all the zombies were killed, but two survived it. However, they weren't able to move as well.

They left the area, as for Kohta.

*Slash*

He was slashing zombies left and right. He just slashed one at the waist, but it grabbed him.

'Darn, remember hit the head,' thought Kohta pulling off the corpse.

Surprising, it was easy for him.

'I must be stronger then 'them', or something,' thought Kohta.

He saw another one coming at him, so he threw the zombie in hand. Right into the other ones right in the head.

"Damn, he needs to share that virus with me," muttered Matsudo, envious of the otaku's strength.

Kohta was amazed at how easy it was for him to take on the horde. But there was a problem.

'I can't do this all day, they only keep coming. I could just leave now, but I'll be nice. This is for them giving me shelter and bullets,' thought otaku after using another black hole.

This attack was best used on groups, but he wasn't sure about bigger targets.

He looked at the ruined gate and came up an idea.

'That's it, make a barrage for them! I need something to start it,' thought Kohta looking around for something.

While this was going on, the other survivors fought the corpses. Some fell to 'them'; others were able to keep killing them.

"I'm grateful for Hirano's help, but they only keep coming," said Yuriko shooting at the walking corpses.

"I agree we need to block the entrance. Or this will ever end," replied her husband fighting with his sword.

He moved swiftly and accurately.

Kohta saw a car, he smirked.

"Time to see how strong I've become," he muttered while running toward the car.

He was able to lift the car. Kohta couldn't help, but feel good at this. He now has more than one skill to use.

The otaku took off running toward the entrance with his stolen car.

"Great, now he's stealing a car. In a new way!" exclaimed Matsudo at seeing this.

Close enough to gates; Kohta threw the car at them.

*Bang*

Luckily, the walls were very sturdy.

"What is he doing?" asked Matsudo.

Even others were confused at this.

"He's making a barrage for us!" Yuriko answered.

Soichiro nodded. "Hirano, use those blocks to reinforce it," he ordered.

Kohta nodded and found them. He used them to reinforce the car. Kohta looked at Soichiro calmly, finished.

"Go ahead and leave, you did more than enough," he answered the otaku.

Kohta nodded and leaped over the wall. He was gone instantly.

"Dear, you could have told him to stay," said Yuriko walking close to her husband.

"Yes, but he needs to leave. If we make him stay with us, we would only slow him down," said Soichiro.

"Slow him down?" asked Yuriko with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been thinking about him, he might not be evolved like those two, in fact he might be a _prototype_," Soichiro answered.

Yuriko's eyes widened in shock, she know the whole truth about Mercer. Thanks to Soichiro letting her read the file that Saeko has.

"A prototype, the same as Mercer!" exclaimed the red-head.

Soichiro nodded. "I'm not entirely sure, but he seems like it. If he is one, then it would be best for him to out there. Hirano has the potential to fight the evolved and win. Also, he can protect our daughter."

"Your right," said Yuriko with a smile.

Soichiro also smiled with wife, but then looked at everyone serious.

"Everyone we're safe for now, but don't let down your guard. Those corpses might still be alive, so decapitate them to make sure they are dead," he ordered to them.

They nodded and started their task. Yuriko looked where her daughter left.

'Good luck Saya, I'll come for you later. So please, be safe my daughter and please know, we're proud of you,' thought Yuriko sadly.

Yuriko became serious and started to help secure the area. Even though they are safe for the moment, they can't relax just yet.

(With Kohta)

As for the otaku, he was gliding toward a rooftop. With a grunt, he landed roughly on it.

"Dang, I've got to work on my lands," he muttered sourly.

He looked around the place.

'Okay, here we go,' thought Kohta with a deep breath.

He thought about Toshimi and the world turned orange. He looked around to see a ring off in the distance.

'That's where she is,' thought Kohta.

It would seem he has viral sonar; all he need was to be in range and the person's name.

'So what now, I could just go on my own, but I promised her. I'd return to her and Alice. However, there is something to do first,' thought the teen while scathing his head.

It was his clothes, they kept being the same. Before this, Kazuyoshi had felt them. From what he said, they were skin like. It was possible that he made them.

Kohta thought about the overalls that he wanted to wear. Suddenly, tendrils sprouted out from his clothes and they changed.

"That's handy," he muttered in awe.

They became exactly what he wanted. He thought about another set of clothes that he would like to wear.

"Why the hell not," Kohta said with a smirk.

He thought about clothes and instantly they changed again. This time they were black camouflaged BDUs. Specialized gloves covered his hands; they did cover all of his fingers, but his index finger. There was even combat boots on his feet.

He no long had his glasses on, he could see just as good.

"Oh right, that's what I'm talking about," Kohta said in glee at his new wardrobe.

With a smile, he went back to finding his group.

(A hive)

Close to the place infested with walking corpses. They look liked the 'them', but were different. Some of them were muscular and had a blade. Also, it seemed that they could see.

Standing on top of a building, a man watched this with cold blue eyes. He was dressed in military BDUs, but the back seemed to flash an orange color for second.

His attention was to a large pustule about to pop. When it did pop, out came a brawler, but with spikes on it.

"Good, there coming along nicely. There almost up to what happened in Manhattan," said the man.

"Parish-sama," said a male voice behind the man.

Parish looked to see a man dressed casually. He was about twenties with black hair.

"What is it Marko?" Parish asked calmly.

"From what we can gather, the operation is going along smoothly," Marko answered.

"Excellent, I also heard Naoe made quite a racket," replied Parish.

"Yes, she did, but not the only one. Almost all of them did when they attacked," replied Marko.

"Not surprising, they never knew about the evolved, thanks to Blackwatch insisting on keeping it quiet," replied Parish.

Marko looked uneasy about something.

"What's on your mind?" asked Parish.

"I'm sorry if this offends you Parish-sama, but why did you hire that human?" Marko asked with disgust at the human part.

"Oh, you mean Loki."

"Yes," replied Marko with a nod.

"For starters, he has shown to be very useful. He did give us the information on those bases," Parish answered firmly.

Marko only nodded in agreement. Loki was able to gather Intel on them. He even found that experimental Hydra or in this case, the evolved that was born from it.

Parish hummed in thought.

"Is something the matter Parish-sama?" asked Marko concerned.

"You could say that, I'm wondering about that evolved called…Kohta Hirano," he answered.

"Why is that, I mean he is like us you created," said Marko confused.

"That's the thing. I didn't create him, you and each of evolved that I made. Where specially made from me, where he had an uncontrolled on," Parish explained.

Marko nodded in understanding. He wasn't completely sure about the process of how Parish made them, but he used a calmer version of the Blacklight virus. Parish did say he got the idea from Mercer Alex himself.

"From what I heard from Ryu, his way of consuming is a little different and his arms," said Parish.

"Is this cause for alarm Parish-sama?" asked Marko.

"It might be, he could be a prototype like Mercer and Heller," answered Parish.

Marko's eyes widen at this news. If he is indeed a prototype, he could stop them.

Even though Mercer tried to evolve humanity to the next level, before he tried to stop the Blacklight virus during the first outbreak. He even consumed Parish's mother around that time.

"Do you want me to look for him Parish-sama?" asked Marko.

"Not right now. First let's focus on the new hives, and then we look for him. We have lost too much ground to those failures that I unleashed," replied Parish tightly at the mistake on his part.

He thought that he could control them, but he was wrong. The only attacked him with no regard. They only infect people they attack like a walker, but a walker has more use then them. They just keep on infecting without end.

The failures couldn't be used make a new infected creature or even bring a person to a hive. They only keep spreading there virus.

The only good thing that they did was mess up plans, whether they are human or evolved.

"As you wish Parish-sama," said Marko with a bow.

He left the area.

Parish continued to think about Kohta's position.

'If he is a prototype and gets in our way. I'll have to stop him. He would only get stronger if he consumes them, even he was an evolved. I can't have him stopping me,' thought the man with determination.

This was only the beginning and he wasn't going to fail like Mercer or his mother, Elizabeth Green.

To be continued

A/N reviews and comments most welcomed.


End file.
